Aventuras por Hoenn
by juand13
Summary: Brendan es obligado a irse de casa para viajar por la región de Hoenn. Vivirá grandes aventuras mientras rivaliza con May su ruda pero atractiva vecina y con el tímido y extraño Wally y, como no podía ser de otra forma, con pokemon de por medio
1. Chapter 1

\- Arrgh - dijo Brendan mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas - Viajar en el camión de la mudanza fue una horrible idea mamá

El chico había venido en el avión de carga con las cosas de la familia y luego dentro de un camión de mudanza mientras que sus padres disfrutaban en la primera clase de un avión interregional y de un cómodo trayecto desde ciudad Malvalona hasta villa raíz.

\- Que bien que ya estas aquí - dijo su madre que lo esperaba fuera de la casa - Mira, los pokemon del servicio de mudanzas se encargan de todo nuestro equipaje

\- Aja - masculló Brendan mientras se masajeaba su dolorido cuello.

\- Vamos hijo, no te enfades - dijo su madre - Después de todo no es la primera vez que viajas con el equipaje

\- Eso no lo hace más cómodo

\- Deja el mal humor, además en esta nueva casa vas a tener tu propio cuarto, ya no tendrás que dormir en el sofá de la sala

\- ¡¿De veras?!

\- Sip - dijo su madre - Ahora entra y vez a tu cuarto, tu padre te compró un regalo

El chico entró a la casa disparado, estaba ansioso por ver que le había comprado su padre. Tal vez fuera la bicicleta que tanto quería o incluso unos patines estarían bien. Al llegar a su cuarto vio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Brendan la abrió y vio que dentro había... un reloj.

\- Un reloj - dijo Brendan - Me regalaron un reloj

Brendan colgó el reloj con desgana y le puso la hora. Se dispuso a botar el envoltorio y vio que dentro había otra caja. El chico la abrió y dentro había un MultiNav, Brendan lo abrió y vio que en la pantalla del aparato estaba el mapa de la región de Hoenn.

\- Esto está mejor - dijo el chico.

\- ¡Brendaaan! - gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo - Ve a ver, tu padre está en la televisión

El chico bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. La principal razón de su mudanza era el nuevo trabajo de su padre. En principio se suponía que iba a ser el nuevo líder de gimnasio de una ciudad de la región de Hoenn, pero al final resultó que su padre era muy habilidoso y venció a la elite 4 de la región y le fue concedido un puesto en ella. El chico llegó a la planta de abajo y atisbo a su padre hablando con un reportero pero cuando quiso llegar el reportaje acabó y la imagen de su padre fue cambiada por la de una mujer atractiva hablando del clima.

\- Lastima que no lo viste - dijo su madre - Hasta nos mandó saludos, por cierto deberías visitar la casa de los vecinos y presentarte con el profesor Birch que debe estar en su laboratorio.

\- Ok mamá

Brendan salió de la casa y tocó la puerta de la casa de al lado. Villa raíz era muy pequeña solo había unas pocas casas y el edificio que era el laboratorio del profesor Birch. Brendan había preguntado por qué no se mudaban a la ciudad en la que vivía su padre y la respuesta había sido que la liga pokemon les había asignado esa casa y como era gratis no se podía decir que no. Una mujer adulta abrió la puerta.

\- Ohh - dijo la mujer - tú debes ser el nuevo vecino

\- Sí, soy yo - dijo Brendan - Me llamo Brendan, es un gusto conocerla señora

\- El gusto es mío - dijo la mujer - Pasa pasa, mi hija tiene la misma edad que tu, deberías conocerla, está en el piso de arriba en su cuarto

\- ¿Segura que debo subir?

\- Si, no te preocupes - dijo la mujer - No es como si estuviera medio desnuda

\- Vaaale

Brendan subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior y vio que había tres puertas, no estaba muy seguro de si debía entrar en alguna de ellas. "Qué más da" pensó "total su madre me ha dejado pasar". el chico escogió una de las tres puertas arbitrariamente y entró en la habitación. Al dar un paso dentro se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, El problema era que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Ambos quedaron paralizados por unos segundos hasta que brendan sintió un golpe en la cara y la chica cerró la puerta con un portazo que golpeó a Brendan en la nariz. "Al final si estaba medio desnuda" pensó Brendan "aunque tampoco es que me vaya a quejar por verla así".

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó la chica desde dentro de la habitación - ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de invitar a desconocidos a mi cuarto?

\- Pero si es el nuevo vecino - dijo la madre desde el piso inferior.

\- ¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté! - gritó la chica.

La chica salió del cuarto hecha una furia y le lanzó a Brendan con una mirada capaz de matar, resopló y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Brendan también bajó. Cuando llegó abajo la chica ya no estaba y él dio gracias por eso.

\- Perdona a mi hija May - dijo la madre - A veces es un poco brusca

\- Ehhh, si, supongo - dijo Brendan - Hasta luego

El chico se fue de la casa y caminó hasta el laboratorio. Dentro había una gran cantidad de máquinas y un solo científico las corría de un lado a otro para mantenerlas funcionando correctamente.

\- ¿Usted es el profesor Birch? - Preguntó Brendan.

\- No - respondió el atareado científico - El profesor salió a hacer trabajo de campo debe estar en la ruta 101

\- Gracias

Brendan salió del laboratorio y corrió a la ruta 101. No tenía perdida, era el único camino para salir de la villa, si no se contaba el bosque que la rodeaba, aunque eso no era un camino.

\- ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

Brendan escuchó un grito pidiendo auxilio y se adentró en la ruta 101. La imagen que vio fue más bien patética. Un hombre gordo y de aproximadamente 40 años huyendo de un poochyena.

\- Ehh tú - dijo el hombre mientras huía sin mirar que lo perseguía - Toma uno de los pokemon del maletín que está allí y ayudame

\- Pero si solo es... - comenzó a decir Brendan.

\- ¡Que me ayudes! - gritó el hombre desesperado.

\- Pero...

\- Rápido que me coje - chilló el hombre.

\- Vale, ve lo-que-sea - dijo Brendan tomando una de las pokeball y lanzandola.

Un treecko salió de ella y el poochyena dejó de perseguir al profesor para luchar contra el pokemon que Brendan acababa de enviar.

\- Usa absorber - dijo Brendan.

El treecko saltó y lanzó un rayo verde que golpeo a poochyena y le quitó un poco de vitalidad. El pokemon salvaje respondio dandole una mordida cargada de electricidad a treecko. El ataque fue poco eficaz y treecko aprovechó para usar absorber nuevamente y recuperar la salud que había perdido por el colmillo rayo de poochyena. Brendan vio la oportunidad y lanzó una pokeball que había estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo para capturar a su primer pokemon. La pokeball golpeó a poochyena y se movió tres veces indicando que el pokemon estaba capturado. Brendan recogió la pokeball con su nuevo pokemon y lo sacó de ella. El poochyena se restregó cariñosamente contra su pierna y luego le gruñó al que Brendan supuso que era el profesor Birch.

\- Parece que no le gusto - dijo el hombre - Gracias por ayudarme, soy el profesor Birch

\- Yo soy Brendan - dijo el chico.

\- Ohh, tú eres el hijo de Norman. Ven vamos a mi laboratorio

Brendan y el profesor se dirigieron al laboratorio. El trayecto fue corto y cuando ya estuvieron allí el profesor tomó la palabra.

\- Tú padre es un viejo amigo mio -dijo el profesor - Así que me pidio que te diera tu primer pokemon, ¿supongo que quieres conservar a treecko?

\- Sí señor - dijo Brendan.

\- Bien entonces toma - dijo haciéndole entrega de algo que parecía ser una consola de videojuegos portátil - Esta es tu pokedex, para que veas los datos de los pokemon que te vayas encontrando

\- Gracias profesor - dijo Brendan mientras miraba su pokedex con entusiasmo.

\- Por nada - dijo el profesor - Ahora te quiero pedir un favor. ¿Querrías ir a buscar a mi hija May en la ruta 103?

\- Emm, no se si sea buena idea

\- Por favor - rogó el profesor Birch - Es una buena chica aunque a veces sea un poco ruda, la pobre no tiene muchos amigos

\- Ok - dijo brendan resignado - Iré - dijo a pesar de que sabía que no era una buena idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Brendan caminó por la ruta 101 y fue por ella derrotando wurmples, zigzagoons y poochyenas para entrenar a su treecko y a su poochyena. Luego de eso llegó a Pueblo escaso. El nombre le venía de perlas al pueblo por lo pequeño que era. Había aún menos casas que en villa raíz, pero lo bueno era que había un centro pokemon y una tienda. El chico entró al centro pokemon y curó a sus pokemon en la máquina. sabía que tenía que ir a la ruta 103 para encontrarse con May. El chico estaba nervioso por el encuentro así que quiso ir a la ruta 102 antes de ir a la 103.

\- ¡NOOO! - le gritó un tipo - ¡Estoy dibujando las huellas de un pokemon raro!

\- Esas son huellas de zapatos - dijo Brendan reconociendo la marca de zapatos en las huellas - Hasta son marca Liepard

\- ¡No lo son! - Ahora vete.

El chico supo que no tendría sentido discutir con el loco de las huellas y se dirigió a la ruta 103. En la ruta en cuestión había una especie de lago que conectaba con la otra parte de la ruta. El chico caminó por la ruta y vio a May agachada mirando un lago.

\- Hola - dijo Brendan - No tuve tiempo de presentarme, soy Brendan

La chica se sobresaltó y cayó de cara al lago que estaba mirando y quedó empapada.

\- Tú otra vez - dijo la chica enfadada mientras salía del lago - ¡Deja de acosarme!

\- No te acoso - dijo Brendan.

\- No se por que no te creo

\- Tal vez porque eres paranoica - murmuró el chico.

\- Además de acosarme me insultas - dijo May.

\- ¡Qué no te acoso!

\- Vamos señor acosador - dijo May ignorando a Brendan - Tengamos una batalla, ve torchic - dijo la chica mandando a su pokemon sin esperar una respuesta.

\- A pelear treecko

\- Ascuas - dijo May.

\- Esquiva y ataque rápido

El pokemon de May comenzó a disparar rafagas de pequeñas bolas de fuego por su pico mientras que treecko las esquivaba rápidamente aprovechando la velocidad que le confería el ataque rápido. En una de las pausas que hizo torchic entre disparo y disparo, Treecko se abalanzó sobre el pokemon de May para asestarle un golpe, pero era una trampa y torchic disparó una rafaga de bolas de fuego justo en la cara de treecko lo que lo tiró al suelo bruscamente. El pokemon de Brendan se levantó y se percató de que su cola estaba en llamas. El pequeño pokemon tipo planta comenzó a correr y a girar en el suelo para apagar la quemadura mientras May y torchic reían y su entrenador se quedaba sorprendido por su suerte.

\- JAJAJA - se rió May - Eso te pasa por acosador jaja

\- ¡Que no te acoso! - exclamó Brendan exasperado - Ni siquiera eres linda

Brendan se lamentó de haber dicho eso cuando vio la expresión sombría de la chica.

\- Acabalo torchic

El pokemon de May le dio un fuerte picotazo a Treecko y luego le lanzó su ataque de fuego otra vez, lo que debilitó al ya quemado pokemon de tipo planta. May regresó a su pokemon a su pokeball y se fue corriendo. Brendan hizo lo mismo y la siguió, no porque quisiera decirle nada si no porque se dirigen al mismo sitio. Ambos llegaron a Pueblo escaso y curaron a sus pokemon en el centro pokemon. Luego salieron del pequeño pueblo en dirección a villa raíz.

\- Deja de seguirme - dijo May furiosa.

\- No te sigo, vivimos en el mismo lugar - replicó el chico.

Al llegar a Villa raíz, Brendan y May llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Birch. La chica se acercó a su padre y tiró de su bata. El hombre se dio la vuelta y quedó de cara a los dos chicos.

\- Papá este chico me esta acosando - dijo May.

\- ¡No lo hago! - replicó Brendan.

\- El tiene razón May - dijo el profesor - Yo lo envié a buscarte, necesitas tener amigos

La chica alterno la mirada entre su padre y Brendan aparentemente furiosa con ambos y salió corriendo del laboratorio sin despedirse.

\- Disculpala - dijo el profesor Birch - Es una chica un poco difícil

\- No importa - dijo Brendan - Hasta luego profesor

El chico fue a su casa y vio a su madre esperándolo en la puerta. Brendan se preparó para el regaño que venía, había salido de la Villa sin decirle nada a su madre, y eso segura la había molestado.

\- Veo que ya tienes a tu pokemon inicial - dijo su madre al ver a treecko caminando junto a él - Es muy lindo

\- Sí, supongo

\- Ahora te irás de viaje

\- ¿Qué?, no, no me iré...

\- Si esa es tu decisión la respeto - dijo su madre sin escucharlo.

\- Per te digo que...

\- Adiós hijo mío - dijo su madre con dramatismo - Te voy a extrañar

Dicho esto la mujer entró en la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a su atónito hijo fuera de la casa.

\- Supongo que esa es su forma de decir "vete ya de la casa" - le dijo Brendan a treecko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Brendan y sus pokemon entrenaron en la ruta 103 hasta bien entrada la noche. Después de su derrota contra May, el chico y sus pokemon querían hacerse más fuertes. Al terminar el chico y sus pokemon se acostaron entre los arbustos. Brendan nunca había visto un cielo tan estrellado como que que ahora estaba sobre el. Poochyena se acurrucó a su lado y treecko se acostó junto a él.

\- Si estos arbustos no fueran tan incómodos esto no estaría tan mal. Cuando tenga dinero me comprare un saco de dormir

Al día siguiente el chico regresó a Pueblo escaso y curó a sus pokemon en el centro pokemon. Luego compró algunas cosas en la tienda del pueblo y fue a la ruta 102. El tipo que antes le había impedido la entrada estaba sentado en el suelo. Brendan pasó de largo y llegó a la ruta 102. Una bandada de wingulls pasó sobre él y sus pokemon.

\- Oye tú - dijo un niño - Te retó a una batalla

\- Ok, ve poochyena

\- ve zigzagoon

\- Jejeje dinero fácil - dijo Brendan.

\- Zigzagoon tacleada

\- Esquiva y colmillo rayo

Zigzagoon intentó golpear a poochyena pero el pokemon de Brendan saltó sobre el pokemon tipo normal y cayó a las espaldas de este, y aprovechando que zigzagoon no podía verlo, poochyena le mordió la cola con y lo electrocutó. El pokemon del niño cayó debilitado por el ataque.

\- Ahora paga - dijo Brendan.

El niño sacó unos cuantos billetes arrugados y se los entregó a Brendan. Un niño con pintas de cazabichos se acercó a Brendan.

\- Yo tambien te reto - dijo el pequeño de la red.

"Jejejeje, hoy es mi día de suerte"

\- Acepto

(Cuatro wurmples derrotados y 300 pokeyenes después)

Brendan se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. No tenía escrúpulos en quitarle el dinero a niños pequeños. Otro niño muy parecido al primero se le acercó. La batalla inició y casi igual de rápido termino. "Eso les enseñará a no usar solamente a pokemon sin entrenar". Brendan siguió andando y derrotando zigzagoons, wurmples y poochyenas salvajes, hasta que un pokemon diferente se puso frente a él. El sursquit parecía querer pelear.

\- Ve treecko - dijo Brendan - ataca con absorber

Treecko lanzó un rayo verde por su mano el cual surskit esquivó fácilmente y disparó un chorro de agua tan potente que estampó a treecko contra un árbol y dejó la silueta del pokemon de brendan marcada en la corteza.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! - dijo Brendan.

El chico sacó su MultiNav y vio los datos del surskit. Era de un nivel un poco más alto que el que se solía encontrar en esa ruta y conocía hidrobomba.

\- Tu vienes conmigo - dijo Brendan - Ataque rápido

Treecko se levantó del suelo y le dio un veloz golpe a surskit. El surskit también se levantó y le devolvió el golpe a treecko con la misma rapidez.

\- Destructor y luego absorber

Treecko le dio un coletazo a surskit y luego lo golpeó con el rayo verde con el que recuperó un poco de energía. Brendan aprovechó que el pokemon salvaje estaba débil y le lanzó una pokeball. El surskit entró en la pokeball y esta dio tres giros y se cerró definitivamente indicando que el pokemon estaba atrapado. Brendan sacó a su surskit y le dio algunas bayas de las que había tomado por el camino.

\- Oye tú - dijo una chica linda que estaba frente a él - ¿Querrías tener una batalla conmigo?

\- Solo si estas preparada para perder

\- Ve zigzagoon - dijo la chica.

\- Y siguen con los zigzagoon. ¿Es que no pueden atrapar otra cosa? - dijo Brendan - Adelante surskit

\- Zigzagoon usa tacleada

\- Hidrobomba surskit

El zigzagoon intentó atacar a surskit pero la hidrobomba del pokemon de Brendan lo debilitó al instante. La chica regresó a su pokemon y lanzó otro zigzagoon el cual también fue debilitado de una sola hidrobomba. El ultimo pokemon de la chica fue un shroomish.

\- Ataque rápido - dijo Brendan.

Surskit embistió rápidamente a shroomish haciendo que la habilidad del pokemon de la chica se activara. Del cuerpo de surskit salieron burbujas de color morado que indicaban que el pokemon estaba envenenado.

\- Ahora drenadoras - dijo la chica.

El pokemon tipo planta disparó varias semillas de las que brotaron raíces que envolvieron a surskit y le drenaron energía. El pokemon de brendan sufrió el daño por el envenenamiento y las drenadoras y esto lo debilitó. Brendan quedó boquiabierto al ver la poca vitalidad que tenía su nuevo pokemon.

\- Ve poochyena - dijo el chico.

\- Drenadoras otra vez

\- Esquiva poochyena y colmillo rayo

El pokemon de brendan esquivó las semillas y se mordió a shroomish y lo electrocutó. El ataque fue poco eficaz pero paralizó al pokemon de la chica.

\- Ahora aullido

Poochyena comenzó a aullar mientras esquivaba los intentos de atacar de shroomish y finalmente lo debilitó de un solo mordisco luego de subir su ataque al máximo. Brendan tomó el dinero de la chica y de paso su numero de telefono.

Brendan siguió caminando hacia ciudad Petalia cuando de repente una bandada de beautifly pasó sobre su cabeza. EL chico admiró la bella vista del paisaje hasta que una pokeball cayó directamente sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Auu! - exclamó Brendan.

La pokeball quedó frente a él y dio tres giros hasta que se detuvo.

\- ¿De dónde salió esta cosa? - dijo el chico recogiendo la pokeball del suelo.

\- Oye eso es mío - dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Brendan se giró y quedó cara a cara con May.

\- ¡Tu otra vez! - dijeron los dos al tiempo.

\- Dame eso - dijo May arrebatándole la pokeball.

\- ¿Oye cómo es posible que yo haya llegado primero al final de la ruta si tu saliste primero? - Preguntó Brendan.

\- Eso no te incumbe - dijo May y pasó de largo junto a él y entró a ciudad Petalia.

Brendan se encogió de hombros y también fue hacia la ciudad. Ciudad Petalia era mucho más grande que Villa raíz y Pueblo escaso juntos , pero rebosaba del mismo ambiente campestre que los otros dos. Brendan curó a sus pokemon en el centro pokemon y se dirigió al gimnasio, después de todo su padre no era el líder y de seguro habrían puesto a alguien más.

\- ¿Brendan? ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Norman cuando el chico entró al gimnasio.

\- ¡¿Papá?! - exclamó el chico - ¿Que haces tú aquí? eres parte de la elite 4 no líder de gimnasio

\- Sí, pero como no hay ningún líder me nombraron como líder provisional - respondió Norman.

\- Eso es estúpido - dijo Brendan - Ningún entrenador común podrá derrotar a un miembro de la elite 4

\- Que puedo decir, es un vacío legal

Antes de que Brendan pudiera decir algo más otra persona entró en el gimnasio, tenía el pelo verde y una piel tan pálida que lo hacían parecer enfermo. A simple vista, Brendan no pudo saber si era un chico muy afeminado o una chica demasiado plana.

\- Ehh, esto - comenzó a decir el recién llegado - Yo.. yo soy Wally

\- Tu eres el chico que quiere un pokemon - dijo Norman - Tu padre me habló de ti

\- si señor, soy yo - dijo el chico sonrojándose.

"¿Por qué se sonroja?" se preguntó Brendan "Eso lo hace parecer aún más una chica"

\- Bueno Wally, toma te prestaré este pokemon y toma estas pokeballs - dijo Norman entregando varias pokeballs a Wally - Mi hijo Brendan te acompañará a la ruta 102 a que captures tu pokemon

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Brendan - ¿Porque yo?

\- Por que estoy muy ocupado y no puedo abandonar el gimnasio

\- ¡Pero si nadie va a venir a retarte!

\- Eso no lo sabes, ahora acompaña a Wally a capturar su primer pokemon

Brendan se rindió y acompañó al chico a la ruta 102. "Qué atrape un zigzagoon para poder seguir con mi camino" pensaba el chico mientras Wally buscaba entre los arbustos, cuando de repente de entre estos salio un pequeño pokemon blanco con cabello verde. Brendan se sobresaltó, había demorado un buen rato en la ruta y no se había topado ninguna vez con ese pokemon. "Genial el primer pokemon que le aparece justamente es el más raro de la ruta"

\- Ve zigzagoon - dijo Wally enviando al pokemon que le había prestado Norman - Tacleada

El pokemon tipo normal embistió al otro pokemon y lo dejó tendido en el piso y Wally se apresuró a lanzarle una de las pokeball que le había regalado Norman. El ralts (según la pokedex de Brendan se llamaba así) quedó atrapado y ambos volvieron al gimnasio. Cuando entraron Wally le devolvío las cosas a Norman, dio las gracias rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba otra vez y se fue.

\- Ese chico es raro - dijo Norman - ahora cuentame hijo ¡qué te trae aquí?

Brendan pensó en decirle que su madre la había echado de la casa sin motivo alguno pero decidió no hacerlo, después de todo su padre seguramente no haría nada y además lo estaba pasando muy bien mientras viajaba.

\- Por qué iba a retar este gimnasio, pero ya que estas aquí mejor me voy

En ese momento May entró al gimnasio.

\- Vengo a retar al líder - dijo la chica.

\- Eso no es buena idea - le dijo Brendan.

\- Tu callate acosador

\- ¡Qué no te acoso! - gritó el chico - Es más, yo llegué aquí primero que tú

\- ¿Entonces vas a retar al líder? ¿O es que ya te vencio? - dijo la chica - Con tu nivel no me sorprendería

\- No lo rete - dijo el chico - Pero si tu vas a hacerlo no te lo impediré

\- Woow - dijo Norman - Veo que se llevan muy bien. Yo soy el líder

\- Entonces lo reto

\- Acepto, si logras debilitar a mi pokemon la medalla es tuya

May envió a su torchic al campo de batalla y Norman envío al zigzagoon que le había prestado a Wally.

\- Ascuas - dijo May.

\- Giga impacto

El zigzagoon golpeó a torchic incluso antes de que el pokemon de May pudiera atacar y lo dejó debilitado. La chica quedó sorprendida, May regresó a su torchic y envió a un beautifly.

\- Tronado - dijo May.

\- Giga impacto otra vez

zigzagoon fue más rápido que el pokemon de May por segunda vez y el golpe también debilitó a beautifly al instante. May se puso pálida y salió del gimnasio corriendo con sus pokemon en los brazos. Brendan soltó una carcajada que no pudo contener.

\- ¿Crees que fui muy duro con ella? - preguntó Norman.

\- No, alguien tenía que bajarle los humos - dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le había causado la risa. - Bueno, ya me voy

Brendan salió del gimnasio y ya se había hecho de noche. EL chico se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol que quedaba junto al lago y se metió dentro de su nuevo saco de dormir para pasar la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4  
**

Brendan atravesó la ruta 104 y se adentró en el bosque Petalia. En el lugar estaba repleto de pokemon tipo bicho que Brendan y sus pokemon despacharon sin ningún esfuerzo, así como a muchos cazabichos que por allí merodeaban (a los que Brendan les quitó el dinero al ganar). El chico caminaba satisfecho hasta que vio a un científico.

\- Oye niño - dijo el científico dirigiéndose a Brendan - ¿Has visto algún shroomish por aquí?, me encanta ese pokemon

Antes de que Brendan pudiera responder nada, un hombre vestido de pirata se les acercó y empujó al científico.

\- Oye tipo de Devon S.A - dijo el pirata - Dame los papeles que llevas allí

\- Tú entrenas pokemon - dijo el científico colocandose detras de Brendan - Entonces ayudameeee

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - dijo el chico - Ni lo sueñes

\- Te daré una recompensa

A Brendan le brillaron los ojos, la perspectiva de que el científico le diera alguna recompensa por su ayuda era tentadora, después de todo necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

\- Está bien - dijo el chico.

\- ¿De verdad vas a protegerlo? - preguntó el pirata incrédulo.

\- No me mal entiendas amigo - dijo Brendan - No es personal, necesito el dinero

\- Nadie que se cruce en el camino de Equipo Aqua sale bien parado, aunque sea solo un niño - dijo el pirata lanzando a un poochyena - Ven a que te de jarabe de palo

\- ¡Oiga viejo eso es acoso sexual! - exclamó Brendan mientras sacaba a su treecko de la pokeball.

\- Poochyena usa tacleada

\- Esquiva y absorber

Poochyena se lanzó hacia el treecko de Brendan pero el pokemon tipo planta lo esquivó fácilmente y disparó una ráfaga de semillas de su boca que golpearon a poochyena y lo tiraron al suelo, luego disparó un rayo verde contra el pokemon siniestro y lo debilitó en el acto. El pirata se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Jajajjajajaj - se rió brendan sin poder contenerse - jajaja, eso fue patético viejo, realmente patético

\- Ya... ya me las pagaras - dijo el pirata y se fue corriendo.

\- Hablando de pagar - dijo Brendan mirando al científico - Quiero mi recompensa

El científico rebuscó entre su bata y sacó una ball azul con rojo y se la dio a Brendan. Luego se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Estafador! - le gritó el chico pero no lo persiguió.

El chico caminó tranquilamente hasta salir del bosque. Cuando estuvo fuera vio una floristería pero pasó de entrar en ella y se dirigió de una vez a ciudad Férrica. Brendan quedó impresionado por el tamaño de la ciudad. el chico se dispuso a entrar al centro pokemon cuando vio a May llegar al mismo. Ambos entrenadores cruzaron mirada y la chica fue hasta el.

\- Ohh, pero si es el debilucho acosador - dijo la chica - ¿Quieres la revancha?

\- Claro, pero esta vez ganaré

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo May confiada - Ve combusken

Brendan se sorprendió por ver al pokemon de su rival ya evolucionado. Pensó en enviar a su treecko, pero era algo ilógico y en realidad solo tenía una opción.

\- ¿Sorprendido? - dijo May burlonamente.

\- Para nada - dijo brendan - Ve surskit

\- Usa ascuas - dijo May.

\- Esquiva y ataca con hidrobomba

Combusken lanzó una ráfaga de brasas hacía surskit y es pokemon de Brendan las esquivó al tiempo que disparaba un chorro de agua que golpeó a combusken y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. May quedó sorprendida por la fuerza del ataque que había hecho el pequeño pokemon de Brendan, pero el ataque de surskit no bastó para debilitar a combusken y el pokemon de May se levantó.

\- Doble patada - dijo la chica

\- Gira mientras usas hidrobomba

surskit se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a girar sobre la punta de su cabeza mientras lanzaba su ataque, lo que provocó que la hidrobomba girara a su alrededor lo que lo protegió de las patadas del combusken a la vez que golpeaban al pokemon de May.

\- Usa picotazo combusken

\- Sigue así surskit

El combusken de May saltó y se lanzó en picada con su pico brillando. Los látigos de agua que había hecho surskit al girar sobre si mismo golpearon a combusken y lo dañaron pero no detuvieron su ataque y el pokemon de May logró alcanzar a surskit con su golpe. el pokemon de Brendan quedó debilitado en el acto (haciendo gala de su poca vitalidad) y el de May también cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Ambos regresaron a sus pokemon y May lanzó a su beautifly, Brendan envió a poochyena.

\- Usa tornado - dijo la chica.

\- Esquiva y aullido

Beautifly aleteó con todas sus fuerzas y creó un pequeño tornado que poochyena esquivó por los pelos. El pokemon de Brendan aulló y subió su ataque.

\- Usa picotazo venenoso

\- Esquiva y colmillo rayo

Beautifly aleteó y creó varias agujas púrpuras que lanzó hacía poochyena. El pokemon de Brendan esquivó algunas, pero otras se clavaron en su piel aunque (para suerte de Brendan) poochyena no se envenenó por el ataque. El pokemon siniestro dio un gran salto y cerró sus fauces alrededor de la cabeza de beautifly dándole una descarga eléctrica. En ese momento una corriente recorrió el cuerpo del pokemon de May y este cayó al suelo. Aprovechando la parálisis de su oponente, poochyena, le dio otro mordisco cargado de electricidad a beautifly y lo debilitó.

\- Esta vez quien fue el debilucho - dijo Brendan triunfante.

May no respondió y entró enfurruñada al centro pokemon. Brendan también entró. Ambos curaron a sus pokemon y la chica se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Con tu equipo actual no podrás vencer a la líder de gimnasio - dijo May.

\- ¿Así como no te pude vencer a tí? - respondió el chico, la victoria le había causado una grata satisfacción.

\- Solo es una advertencia

\- No la necesito, mi equipo es muy bueno

\- Eso lo veremos más adelante

May salió del centro pokemon y se fue por la ruta 104. Brendan en cambio fue al gimnasio pokemon (que también era una escuela para entrenadores). Allí había muchos niños y niñas que no tenían edad para tener sus propios pokemon escribiendo y hablando. Brendan se fijó en una chica de su misma edad que estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Tenía puesto un uniforme de colegiala gris y fucsia.

\- Hola linda - dijo el chico sentándose al lado de la chica.

\- Hola, ¿No eres muy mayor para estar en la escuela de entrenadores?

\- Estoy aquí para vencer a la líder de gimnasio - dijo Brendan - Además tú también eres muy mayor

\- Yo soy la maestra - dijo la chica - Pareces muy confiado

\- Lo estoy - dijo Brendan - La venceré fácilmente

\- No lo creo

\- Entonces hagamos una apuesta - dijo el chico - Si le gano a la líder sin que ninguno de mis pokemon caiga debilitado tienes una cita conmigo

\- Acepto - dijo la chica - Por cierto no nos hemos presentado

\- Yo soy Brendan - dijo el chico - Entrenador pokemon proveniente de johto

\- Yo soy Roxanne - dijo la chica - Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica

Brendan se quedó blanco como el papel durante unos segundos. No podía creer que una chica tan joven fuera líder de gimnasio.

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? - preguntó Roxanne con las manos en las caderas.

\- Te imaginé más... mayor  
\- Entonces ¿quieres comenzar ya?

\- Por supuesto que sí

La líder y el retador se pusieron uno a cada lado del campo de batalla, que quedaba en el patio de la escuela, y un niño se puso entre ellos para hacer de juez del combate. Muchos de los pequeños se amontonaron alrededor para observar el encuentro mientras animaban a Roxanne.

\- Ve geodue

\- A luchar treecko

\- Geodue usa lanzarrocas

\- Esquiva y balas semilla

Geodue golpeó el suelo y varias rocas se desprendieron de este para salir disparadas hacia treecko, el pokemon de brendan uso las rocas como apoyo para acercarse a geodue y cuando estuvo cerca de él disparó semillas por su boca que golpearon al pokemon de la líder de gimnasio.

geodue recibió mucho daño y treecko volvió a disparar.

\- Geodue rizo defensa

\- Absorber

Geodue se enroscó en el suelo y treecko le lanzó un rayo verse que le drenó la energía y lo dejó debilitado en el suelo del campo de batalla.

\- ¿Pero que.. - comenzó a decir Roxanne sorprendida.

\- tu geodue es tipo tierra roca, lo que significa que su debilidad a los ataques tipo planta es X4, y si a eso le sumas el STAB que recibe el ataque de treecko por ser del mismo tipo del pokemon y la baja defensa especial de geodue tienes una derrota casi instantánea - dijo Brendan - ¿O eso no lo enseñan en tu escuela?

Roxanne se puso roja de furia y vergüenza mientras los niños de la escuela gritaban un "Oohhhhhhh".

\- Regresa geodue - dijo la chica - Ve onix

\- Otro tierra/roca - dijo Brendan - Esto será fácil

\- Onix usa tumba rocas

\- Esquiva y absorber

El onix golpeó el suelo con su cola y unas rocas aparecieron alrededor de treecko. El pokemon de Brendan no fue lo suficientemente rápido y las rocas se cerraron alrededor de treecko.

\- Ahora atadura

Las rocas se volvieron a hundir en el suelo y onix atrapó con su cola a treecko y comenzó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El pokemon de Brendan soltó un grito e intentó liberarse pero no lo logró.

\- Sigue con atadura

\- Usa balas semilla - dijo Brendan.

el onix de Roxanne apretó su agarre aún más, treecko soltó un gruñido pero sin embargo disparó una gran cantidad de semillas que golpearon en la cara a onix. El pokemon de Roxane soltó a treecko.

\- Usa absorber

Esta vez, treecko, lanzó un rayo verde aún más fuerte que los anteriores y recuperó gran parte de su vitalidad y le restó gran parte de la suya al onix de Roxanne.

\- Wow, eso fue un megaagotar -dijo Brendan - Sigue así

\- Esquiva onix

Treecko lanzó otra vez su recién aprendido ataque y onix intentó esquivarlo pero su gran tamaño no le permitió maniobrar lo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque. Treecko recuperó parte de su vitalidad y varias de sus heridas se sanaron. El pokemon de roxanne se levantó con dificultad.

\- Usa atadura

\- Esquiva y Megaagotar

Onix intentó atrapar a treecko otra vez pero el pokemon de Brendan lo esquivó y lanzó en megaagotar por tercera vez y el rayo verde terminó de curar a treecko y de debilitar a onix.

\- Ve Nosepass

\- Regresa treecko - dijo Brendan - Ve surskit

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder ganarle a mi nosepass con tu surskit?

\- Claro que sí - dijo Brendan - Es más, le ganaré de un solo golpe

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo Roxanne.

\- Si

\- ¿Lo suficiente para hacer una apuesta?

\- Veo que hablamos el mismo idioma - dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- Si no vences a mi nosepass de un golpe no salgo contigo - dijo Roxanne - ¿Hecho?

\- Hecho, ahora prepárate - dijo Brendan - Surskit usa hidrobomba

El gran chorro de agua disparado por surskit envolvió a nosepass y lo lanzó contra la pared de la escuela pokemon dejándolo incrustado en ella. Brendan iba a cantar victoria cuando vio que el pokemon de la líder de gimnasio estaba todavía en pie. Algo se derrumbó dentro del chico.

\- Parece que gané - dijo Roxanne sonriendo - ¿No te enseñaron que nosepass tiene robustez como habilidad?

\- Demonios - dijo Brendan furioso - Hidrobomba otra vez

Antes de que nosepass pudiera entrar de nuevo en batalla, surskit le lanzó otra hidrobomba mucho más fuerte que la anterior y esta vez el pokemon de Roxanne atravesó la escuela de entrenadores y se incrustó en la pared de un edificio al otro lado de la calle. La líder fue corriendo hacia su pokemon y lo encontró totalmente debilitado. Brendan fue hacia ella y le tocó el hombro.

\- Aún no me das mi medalla

\- Toma - dijo Roxanne dándole la medalla - -Te la ganaste

\- Sin duda alguna - dijo Brendan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5  
**

\- ¡Vas a tener que pagar las reparaciones de mi gimnasio! - exclamó Roxanne.

\- No, no lo haré - dijo Brendan mientras se iba tranquilamente.

\- Si, si lo harás - dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Era el árbitro del gimnasio - Tus padres deben pagar por el daño que causaste al gimnasio y a la ciudad. ¿Como se llama tu padre?

\- Norman, miembro de la elite 4 de esta región

El hombre de traje palideció al instante.

\- ¿Norman? - preguntó el hombre incrédulo.

\- Si, el mismo

\- Bueno, puedes irte - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Y que va a pasar con mi gimnasio? - preguntó Roxanne furiosa.

\- La liga se encargará de eso

Brendan le guiñó un ojo a la chica y se fue caminando. De repente vio a un hombre vestido de pirata salir corriendo y al mismo científico que había ayudado en el bosque petalia correr tras el. El científico tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras el pirata seguía corriendo y se perdía en la ruta 116.

\- Oye niño ayúdame otra vez - le rogó el científico.

\- Ni de broma, la ultima vez solo me diste una superball

\- Pero esos papeles son muy importantes - dijo el científico -Te aseguro que nuestro presidente te lo agradecerá mucho

\- ¿Con que el presidente? - dijo brendan con un brillo ambicioso en los ojos - Vale, lo haré

Brendan salió corriendo hacía la ruta 116 con sus pokemon siguiéndolo. En la ruta 116 había más bien poca cosa. El chico pasó de los pokemon salvajes y comenzó a buscar al tipo que se había llevado los papeles pero no lo vio por ningún lado, en su lugar vio a u anciano con apariencia de marinero.

\- Oiga viejo - dijo Brendan - ¿Ha visto a un tipo con pinta de pirata pasar por aquí?

\- Ese tipo se llevó a mi Peeko - dijo el anciano - Por favor tráeme a mi Peeko - sollozó el viejo.

\- Ya, pero¿dónde está el hombre?

\- Entró al túnel fervegal - dijo el anciano.

\- Gracias viejo que apesta a arenque

Brendan entró al túnel fervegal y corrió a través de el hasta dar con el hombre que había robado los papeles. El tipo en cuestión estaba intentando mover unas rocas para pasar pero no lo había logrado. el pirata tenía a un wingull amarrado y a unos papeles bajo el brazó.

\- ¡Oye tú! - gritó Brendan - ¡Dame lo papeles!

\- Solo si me vences - dijo el pirata.

\- Si solo tienes un poochyena mejor dame los papeles y lárgate

\- ¡Jamás! - dijo el hombre - Ve poochyena

\- ¿Que onda con los poochyenas mal entrenados?, ve treecko

\- Poochyena usa tacleada

\- Esquiva y megaagotar

Poochyena se lanzó de cabeza contra treecko y el pokemon de brendan lo esquivó fácilmente. Luego lanzó un vórtice verde que envolvió a poochyena y le drenó la energía hasta dejarlo debilitado.

\- Ahora es cuando me das los papeles del científico, el wingull del viejo que apesta a arenque y te largas ¿verdad?

el pirata arrojó al wingull y a los papeles y salió corriendo hacia la única salida del túnel. Brendan se movió con agilidad y atrapó ambas cosas. Cuando salió del túnel fervegal le entregó el wingull al viejo.

\- Gracias jovencito - dijo el anciano - Si alguna vez necesitas ir en barco a algún lado dímelo

\- Claro viejo

El anciano se fue hacia ciudad Férrica y Brendan lo siguió. Cuando el chico estuvo dentro de la ciudad buscó al científico de Devon S.A. el tipo estaba parado frente a la empresa.

\- Gracias niño - dijo el científico - Te lo agradesco mucho

\- Ya, ahora llévame con tu líder

El científico y Brendan entraron en la empresa y subieron por muchos pisos hasta llegar al despacho del presidente de la compañía Devon S.A. El científico entró primero y luego lo hizo pasar.

\- Tu debes ser el chico que ayudó a este inútil en el bosque petalia y ahora también - dijo el presidente - Es un gusto conocerte

\- El gusto es mío señor...

\- Stone - dijo el presidente - señor Stone. Tengo entendido que vas a retar a los gimnasios de Hoenn

\- Si señor Stone

\- Entonces vas a ir a pueblo Azuliza

\- Sí - dijo Brendan aunque aún no estaba seguro de como llegar hasta allí, después de todo no tenía dinero para un viaje en barco, y recordó lo que le había dicho el viejo del wingull.

\- Que bien - dijo el señor Stone - Entonces te pido el favor de que le lleves esto a mí hijo Steven y esto al Capitán Babor - dijo dándole una carta y un paquete a Brendan - Él está en pueblo Azuliza, además te voy a dar esto en recompensa por tu ayuda, además mi amigo el Señor Arenque te puede llevar a pueblo Azuliza y a ciudad Portual

El señor stone le entregó a Brendan un PokeNav nuevo. El aparato era menos funcional que el Multinav pero tenía la función de llamada. Brendan lo aceptó con gusto, después de todo su PokeNav ya estaba bastante viejo y deteriorado. Brendan salió de Devon S.A y caminó por el bosque Petalia hasta la ruta 104. Allí vio al señor Arenque junto con su wingull.

\- Oiga viejo -le dijo Brendan al acercarse - ¿Me podría llevar a pueblo Azuliza?

\- Claro que si grumete - dijo el anciano - Levamos anclas Peeko

Brendan entró al barco junto con el señor arenque y zarparon rumboa pueblo Azuliza. Cuando llegaron el chico se bajó del barco y entró directamente al gimnasio rogando por no encontrarse con May. Al entrar Brendan se sorprendió al ver que el gimnasio estaba totalmente a oscuras. el chico dio unos pasos y se chocó con una pared, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se frotaba la nariz y se chocó con otra pared. "De quien fue la genial idea de tener esto a oscuras" pensó el chico. Decidió pegarse a una de las paredes y seguirla, después de yodo debería llevarlo a algun lado. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta que llegó a una sala iluminada en la que estaba el líder.

\- Veo que has sido capaz de pasar el desafío para llegar hasta mí - dijo el líder - Yo soy Brawly el líder de gimnasio de pueblo Azuliza

\- ¿Tu fuiste el tarado que apagó todas las luces?

\- Claro que sí, así los entrenadores deben confiar en sus otros sentidos

\- O pegarse a una pared y seguirla por todo el camino hasta llegar hasta aquí

\- Nunca pensé en eso - dijo Brawly.

\- ¿Vamos a pelear o no?

\- Claro que sí - dijo el líder - Ve machop

\- A ganar surskit

\- Machop usa corpulencia y patada baja.

\- Hidrobomba surskit

Los músculos del cuerpo de machop se volvieron más abultados y el ataque del pokemon de Brawly aumento. Surskit lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua que golpeó a machop. El pokemon de Brawly aguantó el ataque de surskit y golpeó al pokemon de brendan en las patas.

\- Ahora golpe karate -dijo Brawly - Y luego movimiento sísmico

\- Esquivalo surskit

Surskit intentó evitar el ataque de machop pero el pokemon de Brawly fue más rápido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a surskit con el canto de la mano y después tomó al caído pokemon, dio un gran salto y lo lanzó desde lo alto hasta el suelo. Brendan quedó sorprendido por el nivel que tenían los pokemon de Brawly, era mucho mayor al de Roxanne. Surskit se levantó con dificultad. Brendan se dispuso a hacerlo regresar cuando el pokemon tipo bicho comenzó a brillar y le crecieron alas.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Brendan - Ahora ganemos masquerain

\- Machop usa movimiento sísmico otra vez

\- Esquivalo

Machop intentó agarrar a masquerain, pero el pokemon de Brendan esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad y aleteo creando varias cuchillas de viento que golpearon a machop.

\- Wow, eso si que fue conveniente - dijo Brendan al reconocer el ataque tipo volador - La suerte aún me acompaña. Masquerain usa dulce aroma

Masquerain liberó una dulce fragancia mientras aleteaba y machop no pudo evitar acercarse al pokemon de Brendan atraído por el delicioso olor que éste emanaba.

\- No machop, no vayas - dijo Brawly, pero su pokemon no le obedeció.

\- Ahora aire afilado

Masquerain aleteo más rápido y las cuchillas de viento golpearon a machop y dieron un golpe crítico el cual debilitó al pokemon del líder de gimnasio.

\- Así se hace masquerain - dijo Brendan - si no puedo ganar en combate directo lo hare jugando sucio - dijo el chico sonriendo de forma maligna.

Brawly regresó a su machop y envió a su meditate. El pokemon de Brawly salió dispuesto a pelear contra masquerain.

\- Sigue con aire afilado masquerain

\- Pantalla luz y corpulencia

Masquerain aleteo y lanzó cuchillas de viento hacía meditate, pero el pokemon de Brawly alzó una barrera y el ataque de masquerain y luego sus músculos se abultaron.

\- Ahora puño certero - dijo Brawly.

El puño del pokemon de Brawly brilló con una luz azul y le estampó un fuerte golpe a masquerain que lo lanzó a los pies de Brendan y dejándolo debilitado con ese golpe.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó Brendan - Rayos, regresa masquerain, ve treecko - dijo el chico.

\- No seré derrotado tan fácilmente - dijo Brawly.

\- Treecko usa balas semilla

\- Pantalla luz meditate

Meditate alzó su barrera de luz pero treecko fue más rápido y disparo una gran cantidad de semillas. Las primeras semillas fueron detenidas por la pantalla de luz, pero las siguientes golpearon a meditate.

\- Ahora megaagotar

treecko lanzó un vórtice de energía verde que daño a meditate y le drenó energía para dársela a treecko. En ese momento el pokemon de Brendan comenzó a brillar y cambio de forma. El chico quedó impresionado por el nuevo aspecto de su pokemon.

\- ¡Wow, genial! - dijo Brendan - Te ves genial grovyle - dijo Brendan leyendo el nombre del pokemon en la pokedex - Usa balas semilla

La rafaga de semillas que lanzó el recien evolucionado grovyle golpearon a meditate y lo debilitaron.

\- Ve makuhita - dijo Brawly sacando a su ultimo pokemon.

\- Usa megaagotar otra vez

\- Aguante makuhita

El vórtice verde envolvió a makuhita y le drenó energía. Brendan se sorprendió al ver lo débil que había quedado el pokemon de Brawly de un solo ataque de su grovyle, y eso le parecía sospechoso.

\- ¡Ahora inversión! - exclamó el líder de gimnasio.

El makuhita agarró a grovyle y le dio varias vueltas hasta arrojarlo fuertemente contra la pared del gimnasio. El pokemon de Brendan quedó incrustado en la pared. Grovyle cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad. Brendan se sorprendió por la fuerte voluntad de su pokemon y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, grovyle se movió rápidamente y golpeó a makuhita dejándolo debilitado.  
\- Buena batalla - dijo Brawly mientras le entregaba la medalla.

\- Lo mismo digo - dijo Brendan recibiendola.

El chico salió del gimnasio y guardó la medalla junto a la que había recibido de Roxanne. "Dos medallas en un día, a este paso las tendré todas en poco tiempo" pensó Brendan. El chico entró en la cueva que quedaba en la isla. Dentro de la cueva había varios pokemon que nunca había visto pero al final no capturó a ninguno nuevo. Después de mucho caminar, Brendan y sus pokemon, llegaron a una sala en la que había una gran pintura de lo que parecían ser dos grandes pokemon peleando, en la sala también había un hombre joven de pelo plateado. El tipo en cuestión parecía estar hablando solo. Brendan escucho algo relacionado con pokemon ancestrales. brendan se acercó al hombre.

\- Oye ¿tú eres Steven? - preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, soy yo

\- Tengo una carta para tí - dijo Brendan. El chico rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con la carta, que se había doblado y ensuciado. Brendan la aliso y le quitó los restos de comida que tenía encima antes de entregarla. Steven la abrió y la leyó, luego la guardó en su bolsillo

\- Gracias chico - dijo Steven - Toma, por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí

Steven le entregó un CD a Brendan. El chico se lo quedó mirando con cara de estupefacción, ¿para que querría en un CD?.

\- Ese CD contiene el ataque ala de acero - dijo Steven - puedes enseñarselo a alguno de tus pokemon

dicho esto Steven se fue otra vez y Brendan salió de la cueva, aún tenía que entregar un paquete a un tal Capitán Babor en ciudad Portual. El chico salió de la cueva y vio a May saliendo del gimnasio y dirigiéndose al muelle. Brendan la siguió desde atrás para no encontrarse con ella y vio que la chica se subía a un lujoso bote y zarpaba. Brendan suspiró y subió al apestoso bote del señor Arenque.

\- Oiga viejo - dijo el chico -Vamos a ciudad Portual

\- Claro que sí chico - dijo el anciano - Vamos Peeko

El Barco comenzó a moverse y Brendan se acostó en su pequeño camarote para descansar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

Brendan se bajó del bote del señor Arenque cuando llegaron a ciudad Portual. La playa en la que se encontraba era hermosa, y las chicas en bikini eran más hermosas aún. La brisa marina tenía un agradable olor a sal y muchos wingulls y pelippers volaban sobre su cabeza. Brendan camino un rato por la playa y se enfrentó a algunos entrenadores que había en la playa.

\- Oye, ¿quieres una batalla? - preguntó una chica en bikini con una pokeball en la mano.

\- Claro - dijo Brendan - Ve poochyena

\- Ve wingull - dijo la chica.

Brendan acabó la batalla rápidamente ordenandole a poochyena que usará colmillo rayo. El wingull de la chica esquivó los ataques de poochyena al principio, pero con el primer mordisco que le asestó el pokemon de Brendan cayó debilitado. El chico tomó el dinero y se fue. Ciudad portual era una linda ciudad costera, Brendan caminó por las calles de adoquines blancos y entró en el mercado. El sitio estaba repleto de mercaderes anunciando sus productos, había bayas, adornos para bases secretas, vitaminas para los pokemon y pocas cosas más. Brendan no compró nada y salió de allí, entonces vio una larga fila de gente vestida de pirata frente al museo oceánico, igual que el tipo del equipo Aqua que lo había atacado en el bosque Petalia y en el túnel Fervegal. El chico le restó importancia, despues de todo eran una panda de inútiles, y llegó a los astilleros babor.

\- ¿Quien es es capitán Babor? - exclamó Brendan al entrar.

Muchos científicos se giraron a verlo pero ninguno le dijo nada, entonces un hombre de mediana edad caminó hacía él.

\- El capitán no está - dijo el hombre - Está en el museo oceánico

\- Genial, ahora tendré que hacer fila - dijo el chico con aburrimiento.

El chico salió de los astilleros y vio que los piratas ya no estaban haciendo fila. El chico entró en el museo Oceánico y se escabulló para no pagar la entrada. El chico vio que el museo estaba lleno de personas vestidas como piratas, paso por entre ellos y subió por las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba vio que estaba un tipo que Brendan supuso que era el capitán Babor.

\- Oiga, ¿tú eres el capitán Babor? - preguntó Brendan.

\- Sí - dijo el hombre - Yo soy el capitán

\- El presidente de Devon me dijo que le entregara eso - dijo Brendan dándole las piezas Devon.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - dijo un hombre tras de ellos - Dame esas piezas

\- No - dijo Brendan - No quiero

\- Entonces te lo arrebatará - dijo el pirata - Ve carvanha

\- Ve poochyena

El pokemon del pirata cayó al suelo y comenzó a saltar, Brendan no pudo contener una carcajada, el pokemon tipo agua no podía moverse y parecía estar ahogándose. Poochyena lo derrotó de un par de colmillos rayo. El pirata regresó a su pokemon y su compañero lo apartó.

\- Deja que yo me encargue, ve zubat y usa chupavidas

\- Sigue con colmillo rayo poochyena

Zubat se abalanzó sobre poochyena y le asestó un mordisco en la espalda. El pokemon de Brendan se retorció hasta que se liberó de la mordida del pokemon del pirata y le dio un fuerte mordisco cargado de electricidad, el zubat cayó al suelo debilitado. En ese momento un hombre entró a la sala. Estaba vestido con una especie de traje enterizo con una extraña cosa atrás y una pañoleta en la cabeza. "¿Quien rayos es este tipo?" pensó Brendan cuando vio al recién llegado.

\- Salgan de aquí inútiles - dijo el recién llegado y los piratas salieron corriendo. - Tú, deja de meterte en los planes del equipo Aqua o lo lamentarás

\- ¿El equipo Agua?¿y tu quien eres?

\- Es equipo Aqua no agua y yo soy Archie - dijo el tipo - Y soy el líder del equipo Aqua, Nosotros buscamos hacer el planeta mejor, para que los pokemon puedan vivir mejor de lo que viven ahora, me encargaría de tí pero no tengo tiempo - dicho esto Archie se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Brendan le entregó las piezas al capitán Babor y salió rápidamente del museo oceánico. Al salir el chico vio a una multitud alrededor de un edificio muy vistoso. Brendan se acercó con curiosidad y vio que estaban entrevistando a una chica que tenía a su lado a un altaria. La chica iba vestida como una idol y era bastante bonita.

\- Yo, Lisia la cazatalentos - dijo la chica - Voy a encontrar a la próxima estrella de los concursos pokemon de Hoenn

La multitud comenzó a gritar y Brendan estaba extrañado, había oído hablar de los concursos pokemon pero nunca le habían llamado la atención. Mientras la multitud gritaba, la chica llamada Lisia recorría con la mirada a todos los presentes hasta que se deubo en Brendan.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó señalando con un dedo.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Brendan.

\- Sí, tú - dijo Lisia

La multitud empujo al chico hasta que estuvo al lado de la idol. Brendan no sabía que rayos estaba pasando mientras Lisia le entregaba una tarjeta que tenía un listón dibujado, un tubo extraño junto a una licuadora y ropa que parecía sacada de una banda de rock.

\- Yo, la gran Lisia les presento a..., ¿como te llamas?

\- Brendan

\- Les presento a Brenda, la nueva estrella de los concursos de Hoenn

\- Oye me llamo Brendan no Brenda - dijo el chico.

\- Ahora Brenda entraará en su primer concurso

\- ¿Que?, no, los concursos no me gustan

La chica lo ignoro y lo llevó a rastras por todo el camino hasta que llegaron a un camerino. La chica lo empujó para que entrara y le dijo que se vistiera con la ropa de estrella de rock.

\- No voy a participar en un concurso - dijo Brendan - ni siquiera se como hacerlo

\- Tranquilo Brenda, tienes talento natural, lo harás bien

\- ¡Que me llamó Brendan! - exclamó el chico.

\- Ya decía yo que Brenda era un extraño nombre para un chico - dijo Lisia -Ahora cambiate

Brendan se rindió ante la insistencia de la chica y entró en el vestidor para cambiarse. El chico se puso la ropa que le había dado Lisia y salió del vestidor.

\- Rápido, el concurso está a punto de comenzar - dijo Lisia.

La chica lo arrastró hasta el escenario del concurso. El chico se quedó parado en el escenario sin saber que hacer, no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que hacer ahora.

\- ¿Oye, que tengo que hacer ahora? - le susurró Brendan a Lisia.

\- Debes hacer una presentación

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Haz algo bonito - dijo Lisia - Rápido, los jueces están esperando

\- Ve... masquerain - dijo Brendan sacando a su pokemon.

Masquerain salió de la pokeball y parecía confundido. El pokemon miró a su entrenador como preguntándole que hacer. El chico intentó pensar en algo y recordó un concurso que su madre lo había obligado a ver hacía un tiempo.

\- Masquerain dispara una hidrobomba hacía arriba y usa dulce aroma

Maquerain disparó un gran chorro de agua hacia arriba y una espiral de viento rosa envolvía a la hidrobomba. Cuando el ataque de masquerain alcanzó el punto más alto se dividió en varios chorros más pequeños que seguían rodeados con la espiral rosa de viento. Brendan dudo que eso fuera suficiente pero los jueces le dieron una puntuación lo suficientemente alta para pasar a la siguiente ronda.

\- ¡Bien hecho! - le dijo Lisia cuando se encontraron en el camerino - En la siguiente ronda debes combatir...

\- Sí, los aplastaré

\- Pero el objetivo no es debilitar a tu rival si no mostrar la majestuosidad de tu pokemon y sus ataques para bajar los puntos de tu rival - explicó Lisia.

\- Ya - dijo Brendan.

\- Solo debes ganar esta ronda y llegarás a la final - dijo Lisia - Pero no creas que todos los concursos son así de fáciles, después de todo este solo es un concurso de nivel normal, el nivel más bajo

Brendan no dijo nada, pero no iba a volver a participar en ningún otro concurso si podía evitarlo. Brendan escuchó que decían su nombre y entró en el escenario, había una chica frente a el y en el marcador ponía tres minutos y se veía la cara de ambos con una pokeball rodeada de un circulo. El chico sacó nuevamente a masquerain y la chica envió un roselia. "Si esto fuera un combate ya había ganado" pensó Brendan "pero claro, esto no es un combate"

\- Roselia usa púas tóxicas - dijo la chica - Y hoja mágica

Roselia lanzó una esfera de veneno al aire y luego lanzó una gran cantidad de hojas brillantes tras la esfera de veneno. Las hojas golpearon a la esfera de veneno y esta explotó, al hacerlo en lugar de púas cayeron flores púrpuras que golpearon a masquerain. Brendan quedó sorprendido por la belleza de la combinación y vio como sus puntos bajaban hasta que solo tenía la mitad.

\- Masquerain usa... ataque rápido - dijo Brendan.

\- Usa púas tóxicas y danza pétalo

Masquerain fue volando rápidamente hacia roselia, pero el pokemon de la chica lanzó las púas tóxicas al aire y comenzó a girar envolviendose en pétalos. Las púas tóxicas cayeron y se vieron atraídos por el torbellino de pétalos que tenía roselia a su alrededor haciendo que las púas venenosas se quedaron orbitando alrededor de roselia y la combinación de ataques interceptaron a masquerain y lo arrojaron al suelo. La otra mitad de los puntos de Brendan bajo y el chico perdió la batalla. El chico se fue hacía el camerino y se cambió la ropa. El chico se encontró con Lisia al salir del vestidor.

\- Pudiste hacerlo mejor - dijo la chica - Pero es un buen comienzo

\- Lo que tu digas - dijo Brendan - Ciao

El chico salió del edificio de concursos y salió de ciudad Portual. El chico admiró el camino de bicis y deseo tener una para poder pasar por el, pero se resignó y comenzó a caminar por la ruta y vio una gran casa al final de esta. El chico se acercó a la casa y leyó el letrero "Casa treta". El chico se sintió intrigado y entró a la casa. Dentro no había nadie, pero Brendan sintió como si lo estuvieran observando. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta se abrió y entró alguien más a la casa. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a la persona que menos habría querido ver.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamaron May y él al mismo tiempo - ¡Déjame en paz! - volvieron a decir al unísono - ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! - dijeron a la vez.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada un hombre de mediana edad vestido como si fuera el maestro de ceremonias de un circo ambulante.

\- Ustedes serán los participantes - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Participantes de que? - preguntó Brendan.

\- Del concurso especial de la casa treta organizado por mi, el maestro de las tretas - dijo el hombre - Habrá premios para los ganadores

\- Cuente conmigo - dijo Brendan

\- Yo también participaré - dijo May

\- Bien, muy bien

Sin aviso alguno el maestro de las tretas tomó sus manos y las juntó. De la nada salio una cuerda roja que los ataba el uno al otro.

\- Tendrán que superar los retos en pareja - dijo el maestro treta - Cuando terminen los soltaré, adios

El maestro treta desapareció con un poof y los dejó allí atados y atónitos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7  
**

Brendan no se podía creer que había quedado atado a la persona con la que peor se llevaba y a May tampoco parecía hacerle mucha gracia el haber quedado atada a él.

\- Combusken quema esto con ascuas - dijo la chica sacando a su pokemon de la pokeball.

Combusken salió de su pokeball y lanzó el ataque de fuego contra Brendan en lugar de contra la cuerda. El chico intentó esquivar el ataque, pero el estar atado le impidió moverse como quería, haciendo que May cayera al suelo y que la punta de su sombrero estallara en llamas. Brendan se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó al suelo. El sombrero cayó cerca de May, haciendo que el bolso de la chica y parte de su ropa se prendiera en fuego, la chica trastabilló al intentar levantarse e hizo que Brendan perdiera el equilibrio. El chica cayó sobre May y ella se lo quitó de encima con una patada. El masquerain de Brendan salió de su pokeball cuando el chico cayó al suelo y los roció a ambos con un fuerte chorro de agua apagando el fuego y de paso dejándolos empapados de pies a cabeza. Brendan recogió su sombrero y se lo volvió a poner. mientras May se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - exclamó May furiosa señalando su ropa chamuscada y mojada.

\- ¿Yo?, tú fuiste la que hizo que tu pokemon me quemara

\- Y tú nos metiste en ese lío

\- Claro que no

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Oye, te guste o no estamos metidos en esto juntos - dijo Brendan - Y si quieres quitarte esta cosa será mejor que cooperemos

\- Vale

Los dos entrenadores pasaron por la puerta que llevaba al reto. Al otro lado se veía un pasillo pobremente iluminado con una puerta al final, Brendan y May caminaron con cuidado por si había algún tipo de trampa en el pasillo pero no ocurrió nada. La puerta no tenía ningún tipo de manija o perilla para poder abrirla, en su lugar había una pregunta escrita en ella y tres botones.

\- "¿Cual de estos pokemon no es de tipo planta?" - leyó May - "Treecko", "Roselia" o "Gulpin"

\- No es tan difícil - dijo Brendan.

\- No, no lo es

May presionó el botón que ponía "gulpin y la puerta se comenzó a deslizar hacia un lado hasta que estuvo completamente abierta. El siguiente pasillo era exactamente igual al que acababan de pasar y cuando llegaron a la puerta esta también tenía una pregunta escrita y tres posibles respuestas.

\- "Si compras vendes una cuerda huida y compras un antídoto ¿cuanto dinero te queda?" - leyó May nuevamente - "135 P", "155 P" o "175 P", esta es fácil, la respuesta es 155 P

\- Oye, no te apresures... - comenzó a decir Brendan mientras hacía el calculo en su mente - ¡Esa no es la correcta!

El chico echó su brazo hacía atrás con rapidez y esto provocó que May perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo antes de que pulsará la tecla con la respuesta equivocada.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? - preguntó la chica furiosa mientras se ponía en pie otra vez.

\- Ibas a pulsar la respuesta equivocada - dijo Brendan - Al vender una cuerda huida recibes 275 P y el costo de un antídoto es de 100 P, no hay que ser un genio para saber que la respuesta es 175 P - explicó Brendan - ¿Es que nunca compras cosas?

\- Ehh, eso no te importa

Brendan presiono el botón con la respuesta correcta y la puesta se abrió. Volvieron a encontrarse frente a un pasillo corto con una puerta al final hacia la que caminaron. Esta vez la pregunta era más complicada y estúpida que las anteriores y Brendan no sabía la respuesta.

\- "¿El geodue de la líder de gimnasio Roxanne de ciudad Férrica es macho o hembra?" - leyó May en voz alta - ¿Como carajos planean que sepa eso? - dijo la chica indignada.

\- No se, y tampoco se la respuesta - dijo Brendan - Escoge una al azar

May presiono uno de los dos botones y esta vez, en lugar de abrirse la puerta, un gas rosa comenzó a llenar la habitación. en seguida se percataron de que su respuesta había sido la equivocada.

\- Pulsa el otro, pulsa el otro - dijo Brendan acelerado.

\- No puedo, el botón ya no está

El gas rosa llegó hasta ellos. Los entrenadores intentaron buscar una salida mientras contenían la respiración, incluso mandaron a sus pokemon a que atacaran la puerta pero nada de esto funciono. Luego de unos segundos Brendan no pudo aguantar más y tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió un sabor dulce en su boca. Al instante su mente se nublo y el chico no pudo contener una carcajada. A su lado May también se estaba riendo, era la primera vez que oía a la chica reírse, "tiene una linda risa" pensó Brendan. En ese momento todo se puso más raro, Brendan comenzó a ver grovyles rosas bailando a su alrededor mientras masquerains verdes volaban junto a él. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, un grupo de beautiflys lo alzaron del suelo y de repente ya no estaba en un pasillo si no en el cielo volando con una nube de beautiflys bajo él los pokemon lo llevaron a un altar y el chico se vio vestido con un traje de apariencia costosa y cuando vio a la chica que estaba frente a él con un largo vestido blanco la sorpresa no pudo ser más grande, o no habría podido ser más grande si Brendan tuviera el pleno uso de sus capacidades, en el estado en el que estaba Brendan no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada.

Por su parte, May, se encontró a si misma aullandole a la luna llena junto a una manada de poochyenas verdes mientras corrían por una pradera con hierba de colores inverosímiles. La chica se sentía muy bien, pero su cerebro le decía que algo no andaba bien y decidió ignorarlo. De repente todo cambio y ahora estaba nadando junto a muchos combusken en un mar de fuego que acariciaba su piel sin quemarla cuando de la nada apareció en un lindo prado lleno de color y vida vestida con un largo vestido de color blanco y frente a ella estaba un joven con un traje que a la chica le habría parecido tan impresionante como la persona que lo vestía.

brendan sintió que algo húmedo le pasaba por la cara una y otra vez. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a poochyena lamiéndole la cara, el chico acarició al pokemon y se sentó.

\- Rayos - dijo Brendan al despertarse - Que dolor de cabeza...

Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose una sensación de mareo apareció de la nada y lo hizo vomitar en el suelo de la habitación en la que se encontraba. El chico se recuperó rápidamente y los recuerdos bombardearon su cabeza, incluyendo las fantasías que la droga le había provocado. A su lado May también se despertó ante los zarandeos de su combusken. La chica tenía un aspecto enfermizo y ella tambien vomito en el suelo. Luego de limpiarse se pusieron en pie, el mareo volvió y Brendan volvió a vomitar. May aguanto las ganas y lucho por recomponerse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó la chica.

\- El maldito nos drogó - dijo Brendan - Cuando lo encuentre va a desear no haberme metido aquí

\- Primero salgamos

Brendan y May hicieron regresar a sus pokemon a las pokeball para e inspeccionaron el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era una habitación gigantesca y la mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto con baldosas con flechas. Brendan puso un pie en una de las baldosas y se vio impulsado por una fuerza extraña que los hizo avanzar mientras los hacía girar. Los giros que daban mientras avanzaban en diversas direcciones mareó y desorientó a Brendan. Cuando se detuvieron estaban en el centro de la sala. Esta vez Brendan contuvo las ganas de vomitar y vio a May a su lado agarrándose el estómago.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico.

\- Si, acabemos rápido con esto

\- ¿Por donde deberíamos ir?

\- No se, solo pisa una baldosa y ya

Brendan examinó sus posibilidades, la mayoría de baldosas iban hacia arriba y solo una iba hacia abajo. El chico se decidió por esta última y rogó que fuera la dirección correcta. Al pisarla volvieron a dar vueltas mientras avanzaban pero esta vez terminaron más rápido y se encontraron frente a una puerta de papel que atravesaron y llegaron a un salón de té en el que estaba el maestro de las tretas.

\- Felicidades - dijo el hombre acercándose - Han pasado mis pruebas

May no pudo contener las ganas y le dio un fuerte golpe al hombre de mediana edad, que se estrelló contra una de las paredes de las sala. May y Brendan se acercaron y la chia lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- Separanos ahora

El hombre tomó las manos de Brendan y May y las cruzó de tal manera que cada uno tuviera la mano del otro enfrente y cuando volvió a llevarlas a su posición original ya el hilo rojo no los tenía atados.

\- ¿Donde esta la salida? - preguntó May.

el maestro de las tretas señalo otra puerta de papel y la chica la atravesó para irse del lugar. Mientras la chica se iba a Brendan le pareció ver un hilo de color rojo saliendo de la mano de ella y que terminaba en su meñique, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la visión desapareció. El chico le propinó un fuerte golpe al maestro de las tretas, que cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- Eso fue por drogarnos - dijo y le dio una patada - Y eso por atarnos

Brendan tambien salio de la casa de las tretas para seguir su camino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8  
**

Brendan y sus pokemon estaban caminando por la ruta 110, el chico esperaba capturar un nuevo pokemon antes de llegar al gimnasio de ciudad pero ninguno de los pokemon de la zona le parecía adecuado. Mientras observaba la hierva vio salir a un electrike, pero este era diferente a los que había derrotado antes, el pokemon soltó unos destellos al aparecer y Brendan vio que en lugar de ser verde como era normal este electrike era azul.

\- Genial - dijo el chico - Poochyena usa mordisco

El pokemon de Brendan saltó hacía el electrike con las fauces abiertas preparado para morder con fuerza al pokemon salvaje, pero antes de que pudiera llegar el electrike salvaje disparó unos aros eléctricos que golpearon a poochyena al la mitad del aire y lo encerraron en una esfera eléctrica que lo paralizó. El pokemon de brendan quedó rígido y cayó al suelo paralizado y sin poder moverse.

\- Ve tú grovyle

Grovyle se adelantó y corrió con rapidez hacia electrike. El pokemon salvaje disparó varias ondas trueno hacía grovyle, pero el pokemon tipo planta esquivo fácilmente los ataques y le dio un fuerte golpe a electrike para luego dispararle una gran cantidad de semillas. El electrike esquivó unas cuantas, pero la mayoría lo golpearon, el pokemon salvaje se recompuso del golpe y lanzó un rayo azul de electricidad por la punta de su cola, grovyle intentó esquivar el ataque de electrike pero el rayo giro a la misma velocidad que lo hizo el pokemon tipo planta y lo golpeo.

\- Grovyle en pie y usa megaagotar - dijo Brendan - Poochyena ataca con mordisco

Ambos pokemon se levantaron y atacaron simultáneamente. Brendan se percató de que poochyena se movía más rápido a pesar de estar paralizado. El electrike no se quedó quieto y lanzó una bola de fuego que le dio de lleno a grovyle y lo tiró al suelo, pero poochyena si logró morder a electrike a pesar de que el ataque de fuego le hizo un poco de daño. Electrike intentó liberarse de la mordida de poochyena lanzando rayos azules hacia el pokemon de Brendan, que a pesar de los ataques no soltó al pokemon salvaje y lo mantuvo agarrado. Brendan buscó una pokeball en su bolso y antes de que pudiera arrojarla vio que poochyena comenzaba a brillar y a cambiar de forma. El pokemon se hizo más grande y su apariencia se hizo más fiera. El recién evolucionado mightyena dio un salto y lanzó a electrike contra el suelo. El pokemon eléctrico se levantó con dificultad al mismo tiempo que Brendan lanzaba la pokeball, electrike entró en ella y la pokeball dio tres giros y se cerró.

\- ¡Bien hecho chicos! - dijo Brendan animado.

El chico curó a todos sus pokemon y siguió su camino por la ruta 110. Brendan podía oír a las bicicletas y los combates pokemon que ocurrían en el camino de bicis que estaba sobre el y deseo tener una bicicleta propia. En ese momento vio a May delante de él, la chica estaba recogiendo una pokeball del suelo.

\- Hola - saludó Brendan sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Hola - respondió la chica girándose.

Brendan notó que May ya no se dirigía a él con hostilidad, parecía casi amable.

\- ¿Una batalla? - preguntó la chica - Ya sabes para desempatar

\- Claro, porque no - dijo Brendan - ¿3 contra 3?

\- Hecho, Adelante combusken - -dijo la chica lanzando a su primer pokemon.

\- A luchar masquerain

Brendan pudo ver que el pokemon de May se estremeció al ver a masquerain y Brendan sonrió al ver la habilidad de masquerain en acción.

\- Usa ascuas combusken

\- Hidrobomba masquerain

Combusken disparó una ráfaga de brazas hacía masquerain, por su parte el pokemon de Brendan no se esforzó en esquivar el ataque de combusken y lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua que destruyó el ataque de combusken. El pokemon de May esquivo el ataque de agua por los pelos y atacó a masquerain otra vez. El pokemon de brendan no reaccionó con suficiente rapidez y recibió el ataque.

\- Sigue así combusken

\- Aire afilado Masquerain

Masquerain aleteo y lanzó varias cuchillas de viento hacía combusken, pero el pokemon de May se envolvió en llamas rojas y esquivo el ataque haciendo gala de una velocidad impresionante y embistiendo a masquerain para lanzarlo al suelo y dejándolo debilitado.

\- Ve mightyena - dijo Brendan regresando a su debilitado pokemon - Contoneo - Brendan se había dado cuenta de que su pokemon había reemplazado tacleada por contoneo al evolucionar y esta era una buena ocasión para ver lo que podía hacer su pokemon.

Mightyena sonrió con confianza y Brendan vio como combusken se enfurecia y luego pasaba a estar confuso. El pokemon de May salió disparado hacía una de las barandas y saltó por encima de ella cayendo al agua estrepitosamente. May y Brendan se quedaron mirando el agua por unos segundos y combusken no salía.

\- Oye, ¿tu combusken sabe nadar?

\- ¡Combusken, aguanta!

May tiró su bolso al suelo y saltó al agua. El chico corrió hacia la baranda y miró al agua y vio a la chica saliendo con el pokemon en brazos. Brendan tomó al pokemon por debajo de los brazos y lo sacó del agua mientras May salía por su cuenta. Brendan vio que el pokemon de la chica estaba desmayado. May sacó un revivir de su bolsa y se lo dio a su combusken, el pokemon se recobró del desmayo y se quedó al lado de May.

\- Ve mawile - dijo la chica.

\- Regresa mightyena, a luchar electrike

El pokemon de Brendan destello al salir de la pokeball y el chico vio la expresión de asombro de May.

\- ¡¿Como conseguiste un pokemon shiny?! - exclamó la chica sorprendida.

\- Suerte - dijo Brendan - Electrike usa pirotecnia

Electrike se movió rápidamente y disparó una bola de fuego que impactó en mawile, el pokemon de May cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe pero se levantó a pesar de que el ataque le había hecho mucho daño.

\- Mawile usa impresionar y luego agarre

Mawile se cubrió con un aura roja y esta se expandió para crear una imagen distorsionada del rostro de mawile que golpeó a electrike y lo hizo retroceder. seguidamente mawile se acercó al pokemon de Brendan y con su segunda boca le propinó un fuerte mordisco al pokemon y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza. El pokemon de Brendan se incorporó con dificultad.

\- Mawile acabalo con carantoña

\- Esquiva y onda trueno

Mawile se abalanzó sobre electrike al mismo tiempo que los aros de electricidad de electrike la golpeaban y le causaba parálisis. El pokemon de May fue incapaz de ejecutar su ataque y cayó al suelo como si fuera un peso muerto. Electrike se movió a un lado para evitar que mawile cayera sobre el.

\- Ahora pirotecnia

\- Mordisco mawile

Electrike abrió su boca para disparar su ataque pero mawile fue más rápida y le mordió el rostro antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, aunque esto no evitó que el pokemon de brendan lo disparara dentro de la segunda boca de mawile, la protuberancia de la cabeza del pokemon de May se infló como si de un globo se tratara cuando el ataque de electrike explotó dentro de ella, Mawile chilló y cayó debilitada con su segunda boca desprendiendo humo y soltando al pokemon de Brendan el cual también se había debilitado por su propio ataque. Brendan regresó a electrike a su pokeball y envió a mightyena otra vez.

\- Ve Plusle

\- Colmillo rayo mightyena

Mightyena atacó al pokemon de May con un mordisco cargado con electricidad pero el pokemon de May no pareció recibir daño por el ataque de mightyena.

\- ¿Que?

\- Moflete estático plusle y bola voltio

Las mejillas de plusle comenzaron a desprender rayos y el pequeño pokémon le dio un fuerte cabezazo a mightyena dejándolo paralizado al instante, luego se apartó de el y dio un gran salto mientras cargaba electricidad en su cola hasta formar una esfera que lanzó hacia el pokemon de Brendan. Mightyena se movió y esquivó el ataque por los pelos.

\- Mightyena usa mordisco

\- Bola voltio otra vez

Minum comenzó a cargar su ataque pero mightyena no esperó a que terminara y le dio un fuerte mordisco con sus colmillos iluminados y cuando tuvo a plusle entre sus fauces se produjo una pequeña explosión que golpeó a plusle y le hizo fallar su ataque.

\- Sigue así mightyena

\- Bola voltio plusle

Esta vez plusle cargo su ataque más rápido y se lo lanzó a mightyena al tiempo que el pokemon de Brendan mordía a plusle. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y una gran nube de polvo se alzó y tanto Brendan como May esperaron a que se disipara, expectantes por ver cuál de los pokemon estaba en pie. finalmente la nube de polvo se disipó y vieron que los dos pokemon estaban debilitados en el suelo. los dos entrenadores se sentaron en el suelo y curaron a sus pokemon.

\- Supongo que seguimos empatados - dijo Brendan.

\- Si, así es - dijo May.

\- Bueno, yo ya me voy - dijo Brendan poniéndose en pie.

\- Nos vemos luego

El chico caminó por la ruta 110 hasta que llegó a ciudad Malvalona, Brendan se sorprendió por el aspecto de la ciudad, a diferencia de las tradicionales ciudades de Johto y de las ciudades y pueblos que había visto hasta ahora en Hoenn, Malvalona no era una ciudad común, parecía un gran centro comercial. El chico entró a la ciudad por una puerta de cristal y oyó una voz conocida.

\- Tío vamos al gimnasio - dijo Wally con su suave voz

\- ¿Al gimnasio? ¿estás seguro? - preguntó el hombre que debía ser su tío.

\- Sí, mis pokemon y yo le ganaremos

\- Ok, pero no te esfuerces más de lo necesario

\- Ok

El chico y su tío se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron más en la ciudad sin percatarse de que Brendan estaba allí. El chico comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y vio que estaba llena de establecimientos comerciales. El chico quiso aprovechar el dinero que había ganado en batallas anteriores y se dio un paseo mirando por todos ellos. Pago para que le dieran un masaje a electrike y luego fue a un establecimiento en donde un karateca le ofreció enseñarle un nuevo movimiento a grovyle.

\- Es un movimiento muy fuerte - dijo el karateca.

\- No se, grovyle tiene un set de movimientos bastante bueno

\- Pero su grovyle se especializa en ataque especias ¿cierto?

\- Sí

\- Y balas semilla es un ataque físico, puedes cambiarlo sin ningún problema

\- No se...

\- Por favor - dijo el karateca rogándole - Necesito el dinero, tengo que pagar la renta del establecimiento

\- Esta bien

El karateca sacó a un pokemon que Brendan nunca había visto en su vida, era largo y verde con porte majestuoso. Los ojos de grovyle se volvieron corazones cuando vio al pokemon del karateca y el pokemon del tutor de movimientos le guiñó un ojo al de Brendan. El chico vio como el pokemon del karateca hablaba con grovyle y le indicaba la posición correcta para hacer el movimiento. Luego de una hora de instrucción grovyle hizo el ataque contra un muñeco de pruebas, grovyle movió sus brazos como si diera tajos con las hojas de sus antebrazos y una rafaga de viento formó varios torbellinos de hojas que golpearon al muñeco de pruebas con una fuerza impresionante.

\- ¡Bien hecho grovyle! - Exclamó Brendan con entusiasmo.

\- Tú pokemon ha aprendido el ataque voto planta - dijo el karateca - Son 5000 P

\- ¿Queeeee?

\- Oye, nunca dije que fuera barato

Brendan pagó la cantidad que el karateca pedía y se fue del establecimiento echando pestes, aunque aún le quedaba dinero no pretendía gastarse tanto en una sola cosa. En ese momento un exquisito olor lo asaltó y su estómago comenzó a gruñir, Brendan caminó hacia el establecimiento y vio un gran letrero que ponía "Malvalona Gourmet". El chico entró y se acercó al único puesto abierto y pidió un sándwich villa. y se sentó en una mesa a esperar.

\- Oye ese es mi puesto - dijo un niño con camiseta y gorra.

\- Pero yo...

\- Adelante slugma

\- Ve masquerain

\- Slugma usa calcinación

\- Hidrobomba

Slugma lanzó una esfera de fuego pero no llegó a su destino y se vio apagado por la potente hidrobomba de masquerain, que también debilitó al slugma del niño. El niño se fue con su pokemon debilitado y una niña llegó a ocupar su puesto.

\- Ese es mi asiento

\- Vete niña

\- No, ve oddish

\- Adelante electrike - dijo Brendan con desgana

\- Megaagotar oddish

\- Pirotecnia

El ataque de electrike le hizo un KO instantáneo al pokemon tipo planta de la niña. La pequeña recogió a su debilitado oddish y se fue con el pokemon entre los brazos mientras sollozaba.

\- Esa silla lleva mi nombre - dijo un niño muy parecido al primero - A pelear taillow

\- Arghhhh, electrike usa onda voltio

El pokemon de Brendan volvió a hacer un KO instantáneo, esta vez disparándole un rayo de electricidad azul al pokemon tipo volador y debilitandolo en el acto. El niño regresó a su pokemon y se fue como los dos primeros.

\- ¡Levantate o pelea! - dijo una niña mientras sacaba de su pokebola a un goldeen.

El pokemon de la niña comenzó a saltar mientras decía "Goldeen". Brendan se quedó mirando al pokemon y soltó una sonora carcajada mientras el pokemon se ahogaba.

\- Onda voltio electrike - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le había causado la risa.

Esta vez llegó una niña con un vestido rosado y ojos soñadores que se plantó frente a Brendan junto con un jigglypuff.

\- ¡Soy una princesa y este es mi trono! Sal de aquí ahora mismo o... ¡En nombre de las hadas, te castigaré!

\- Ya quisieras, Pirotecnia electrike

\- Rizo defensa

El pokemon de la niña se enroscó y fue alcanzado y debilitado por el ataque de electrike sin tener la oportunidad de hacer nada más que eso.

\- Ah... Mi trono real... Mancillado por alguien de tu calaña... - dijo la niña con dramatismo despues de perder.

\- Eso no sonó bien niña, nada bien- dijo Brendan.

En ese momento su pedido estuvo listo y brendan fue a reclamarlo, Brendan regresó a su puesto y comió el delicioso sándwich de bayas y las bayas fritas con avidez y no dejó nada en el plato, además por haber vencido a todos los que lo retaron le habían regalado una pepita y una baya. Luego de comer el chico salió del restaurante y se encaminó al gimnasio de la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9  
**

Brendan llegó al gimnasio de ciudad Malvalona y vio a Wally saliendo de allí. El chico se veía feliz y agitaba el brazo. Brendan distinguió una medalla de gimnasio en la mano del chico.

\- ¡Gané! - dijo animadamente - ¡gane!

\- Estuviste muy bien - dijo un hombre corpulento saliendo del gimnasio - Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas

\- Gracias señor Wattson - dijo Wally sonrojándose, Wattson soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Wally.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada - dijo Wattson - si sigues entrenando serás un gran entrenador

\- ¿Brendan, eres tú? - preguntó de repente Wally al verlo.

\- Hola Wally - dijo Brendan saludando al chico.

\- Tío, el es Brendan, él me ayudó a capturar a mi pokemon

\- Un gusto conocerte Brendan - dijo el tío de Wally dándole un apretón de manos.  
\- Lo mismo digo señor - dijo Brendan - veo que ya ganaste tu primera medalla de gimnasio

\- Sí, eso acabo de hacer

\- ¿Tú también eres entrenador? - preguntó wattson

\- Si señor lo soy

\- Entonces te estaré esperando en el gimnasio - Wattson se dio la vuelta y entró a su gimnasio.

\- Yo me devuelvo para pueblo verdegal Wally - dijo el tío del chico - te esperamos para la cena

El tío de Wally también se fue, dejando a los dos entrenadores a solas frente a la puerta del gimnasio de Wattson. Los entrenadores fueron al centro pokemon y cada uno curó a sus pokemon. Los dos entrenadores se sentaron en una de las bancas de la plaza central de la ciudad.

\- Oye Wally, ¿porque te mudaste de ciudad Petalia?

\- Porque estoy enfermo - dijo Wally - o lo estaba, últimamente me he sentido cada vez mejor, ya casi no tengo problemas al respirar

\- Ya veo

\- Y ahora voy a retar a todos lo lideres de gimnasio para despues llegar a la liga pokemon

\- ¿Tú tío lo sabe?

\- Ehh, no, me voy a escapar

\- ¿Que?, ¿escaparte?

\- Sí, mis tíos y mis padres no me dejaran irme de ninguna manera

\- No creo que esa sea una buena idea

\- Tú tampoco estás en casa

\- Ya, pero es que a mi me echaron de casa, literalmente mi madre me echó de casa

\- Oh, te pido disculpas - dijo Wally inclinando la cabeza de modo respetuoso y sonrojándose de paso - no lo sabía

\- No tienes que disculparte, ya lo superé

\- Oye Brendan ¿tendrías una batalla conmigo?

\- No veo porque no

Los entrenadores se levantaron y salieron de la ciudad. Cuando estuvieron en la ruta 117 a medio camino de pueblo verdegal cada uno de los entrenadores tomó posición y lanzaron a sus pokemon.

\- Ve masquerain - dijo Brendan.

\- A luchar gulpin

Los pokemon salieron de sus pokeball preparados para luchar. "Esto va a ser pan comido" pensó Brendan.

\- Masquerain usa hidrobomba

\- Esquiva y gas venenoso

MAsquerain lanzó un gran chorro de agua que gulpin esquivo más por suerte que por otra cosa y el pokemon de wally contraatacó lanzando una nube de gas verdoso que cubrió a masquerain y le causó envenenamiento.

\- Regresa gulpin - dijo wally - ve marill

\- Aire afilado masquerain

\- Rizo defensa y desenrollar

Marill se enroscó en el suelo formando una esfera y comenzó a rodar por el suelo dirigiéndose hacia masquerain, al principio lentamente y luego más rápido. Masquerain intentó detener el avance de marill lanzando cuchillas de viento con sus alas, pero sus ataques eran inútiles y el veneno lo hacía perder energías muy rápidamente. Brendan se percató de que en cualquier momento marill iba a golpear a masquerain y lo iba a debilitar o si no lo haría el veneno, el chico pensó en cambiar pero descartó la idea.

\- Masquerain sigue con aire afilado

Los ataques de masquerain golpeaban a marill sin causar ningún daño aparente hasta que el pokemon de Wally dio un salto mientras aún rodaba y golpeaba a masquerain derrotandolo en el acto. Brendan regresó a su debilitado masquerain y envio a electrike.

\- Ve electrike y usa onda voltio

\- Esquiva y acua cola

Marill dio un gran salto y un torbellino de agua cubrió su cola, el pokemon de Wally descendio con gran velociada, pero electrike esquivó el gilpe y lanzó un rayo de su cola que golpeó a marill causandole un gran daño.

\- Ahora onda trueno

\- Acua jet marill

Marill se cubrió de agua y embistió a electrike a una velocidad espectacular. El pokemon de Brendan se levantó rápidamente y disparó ondas eléctricas que envolvieron a marill y lo paralizaron.

\- Marill acua jet otra vez

\- sigue con onda voltio

El pokemon de Wally se movió primero y se cubrió con agua pero se paralizó a la mitad de su movimiento. Electrike aprovechó esto y le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dejó en KO a marill.

\- Lo hiciste bien marill - dijo wally regresando a su pokemon - ve gulpin usa gas venenoso

\- Onda trueno electrike

Ambos pokemon lanzaron su ataque. Electrike fue más rápido y paralizó a gulpin, pero no pudo evitar ser envenenado por el ataque del pokemon de Wally.

\- Regresa Electrike, adelante mightyena

\- Gas venenoso gulpin

\- Triturar

Gulpin volvió a lanzar el gas verdoso, pero el pokemon de Brendan no se esforzó en esquivarlo y lo atravesó sin pensarlo, cuando mightyena estuvo al lado de gulpin le asestó un fuerte mordisco con sus colmillos y una pequeña explosión se produjo lo que le causo daño al pokémon tipo veneno de Wally.

\- Colmillo rayo mightyena

\- Residuos gulpin

Mightyena hizo su ataque sin siquiera soltar a gulpin, pasandole una fuerte descarga eléctrica sin soltarlo. EL pokemon de Wally lanzó un escupitajo púrpura que golpeó a mightyena. El pokemon de Brendan recibió daño por el ataque y por el veneno y soltó a gulpin, el pokemon de wally volvió a atacar y le causó más daño a mightyena.

\- Mightyena usa aullido

\- Otra vez

Mightyena dio un fuerte aullido y su ataque subió, en ese momento gulpin le lanzó una esfera brillante que golpeó a mightyena.

\- Ahora triturar - dijo Brendan.

\- Residuos

Mightyena intentó atacar, pero lo único que logró hacer fue aullar otra vez. gulpin aprovechó para atacar a mightyena mientras este solo podía usar un movimiento, esto sumado al envenenamiento hizo que mightyena cayera debilitado al suelo.

\- Regresa mightyena, ve grovyle

\- Sigue con residuos

\- Esquiva y megaagotar

Grovyle esquivó con facilidad el ataque de gulpin y lanzó su ataque, el golpe debilitó a gulpin pero en lugar de recobrar energía, grovyle, la perdió. Wally regresó a gulpin y lanzó a su siguiente pokemon.

\- Ve roselia, usa picotazo venenoso

\- Esquiva y ataque rápido

Roselia lanzó una multitud de agujas venenosas hacia grovyle, el pokemon de Brendan esquivó los ataques y le dio un rápido golpe a roselia. El contacto con el pokemon de wally hizo que grovyle se envenenara.

\- Sigue con picotazo venenoso

\- Corte furia grovyle

Grovyle atacó usando las hojas de sus brazos como cuchillas y golpeó a roselia varias veces. El pokemon de Wally falló su ataque por los golpes del grovyle de Brendan.

\- desarrollo y luego picotazo venenoso

\- Sigue con corte furia Roselia volvió a disparar pero grovyle esquivó el ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe a Rosela. Mientras atacaba a roselia, grovyle era afectado por el veneno. Después de varios golpes la potencia de corte furia alcanzó su punto más alto y debilitó a roselia.

\- Ve kirlia

\- Sigue con corte furia grovyle

\- Confusión kirlia

Grovyle fue rápidamente hacia kirlia para golpear al pokemon de Wally con su corte furia cargado al máximo. Kirlia no dejó que el pokemon de Brendan y lo lanzó por los aires con su poder psíquico. Grovyle se levantó con dificultad y el veneno lo volvió a tumbar al suelo. Al levantarse grovyle comenzó a desprender un brillo verde indicando que su habilidad estaba activada.

\- Voz cautivadora

\- Voto planta

Kirlia comenzó a cantar y las ondas de sonido tomaron forma de corazón y fueron hacia grovyle. El pokemon de Brendan movió los brazos rápidamente y varios tornados de hojas se formaron. Los ataques chocaron y se destruyeron entre sí.

\- Confusión

\- Megaagotar

Kirlia intentó golpear a grovyle con sus poderes psíquicos, pero grovyle esquivó el ataque haciendo gala de su velocidad y las hojas de sus brazos se unieron y se extendieron tomando un brillo verde y le dio un fuerte golpe a kirlia. El pokemon tipo psíquico cayó al suelo por el golpe y grovyle también cayó al suelo debilitado por el veneno.

\- ¡Siii! -exclamó Wally - ganamos

\- Si, ganaron esta vez, pero la proxima yo saldré victorioso

Los chicos fueron al centro pokemon de pueblo Verdegal y curaron a sus pokemon allí. Wally invitó a Brendan a cenar en la casa de sus tíos y el chico aceptó.

\- ¿Cómo son tus padres Brendan? - preguntó Clara la prima de Wally.

\- Ellos son...indescriptibles - dijo Brendan recordando los entrenamientos espartanos de su padre.

\- ¿Y cómo decidiste salir de tu casa para recorrer la región?

\- Porque quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre - dijo Brendan con determinación "ser más fuerte para aplastarlo"

\- La cena ya esta lista - dijo la tía de Wally trayendo mucha comida ayudada por su esposo.

La cena estaba compuesta por una gran cantidad de platos y Brendan comió más de lo que había comido en muchos días. Brendan comió todo lo que le sirvieron y conoció un poco a la familia de Wally. Se enteró de que el novio de Clara estaba cavando el túnel Fervegal que conectaba a pueblo Verdegal con la ruta 116, también de que Wally siempre había tenido problemas respiratorios, pero que desde su llegada a pueblo Verdegal su condición había mejorado considerablemente.

\- Oye Brendan, ven, quiero mostrarte algo - dijo wally.

Brendan y wally subieron a la habitación de Wally. El chico saco una mochila de debajo de su cama y comenzó a meter varias cosas que fue sacando de cajones y gavetas que tenía por toda la habitación. Mientras tanto brendan se dedicó a ojear las cosas de Wally, vio muchos libros con anotaciones y páginas marcadas, mapas de hoenn con anotaciones por todos lados y un globo terráqueo con lugares señalados.

\- Son los sitios que quiero visitar - le dijo Wally - Ciudad luminalia de la región Kalos, ciudad Porcelana en Teselia y varios lugares más como la torre maestra y la montaña pomace

\- Ya veo - dijo Brendan - creo que es hora de que me vaya, o si no las mejores bancas de la ciudad estarán ocupadas

\- Oye Brendan, se que nos conocimos hace muy poco - comenzó a decir Wally mientras se ruborizaba

Brendan se tensó cuando Wally comenzó a hablar, esperaba que eso no fuera lo que él creía.

\- Pero, ¿querrías ser mi...


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10  
**

\- ... Novio?

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - exclamó Brendan

\- Rival - dijo Wally, se veía extrañado por la reacción de Brendan - te pregunte si querias ser mi rival

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, ¿qué pensabas que había dicho?

\- Nada, olvidalo - dijo Brendan restándole importancia, seguro que había sido su imaginación - claro, me gustaría ser tu rival Wally

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó el chico emocionado.

\- Nos vemos luego

\- Sí, ya nos volveremos a ver

Brendan se fue de la casa de los tíos de Wally y fue a ciudad Malvalona y se acostó en una de las bancas de la plaza central, al día siguiente iba a retar a Wattson para ganar la medalla de gimnasio. Aún no sabía que tipo de pokemon usaba el líder de gimnasio pero era mejor así, sería más emocionante.

\- Brendan, Brendan despierta

El chico oyó que decían su nombre y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo sacudían. Brendan se despertó y vio la cara de May pegada a la suya. La chica se separó de él y Brendan se sentó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó May.

\- Durmiendo - dijo el chico - ¿que no es obvio?

\- ¿Por qué duermes en la calle?

\- No duermo en la calle, duermo en las bancas que están en la calle - dijo Brendan a la defensiva.

\- Sabes que en los centros pokemon hay habitaciones para que se hospeden los entrenadores, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que?¿Las hay?

\- Si, solo tienes que pedir una

\- Ya que, será la próxima vez

\- ¿Ya retaste al líder de gimnasio? - preguntó May sentándose a su lado.

\- No, todavía no

\- Yo tampoco, ¿quieres ir a comer?

Brendan se quedó de piedra cuando oyó esas palabras. La relación entre ellos había mejorado, pero no sabía que había mejorado tanto. Por otra parte tenía hambre y no iba a rechazar comida gratis.

\- Claro que sí, pero tú pagas - dijo Brendan.

\- Claro, no voy a hacer que alguien que duerme en la calle me invite a comer - dijo May.

Brendan ignoró el comentario y fueron al mismo restaurante al que había ido Brendan el dia anterior. Esta vez no tuvieron que luchar por las sillas, cosa que Brendan agradeció. La comida que habían pedido llegó y Brendan se apresuró a devorarlo todo mientras que May comía como toda una señorita.

\- Que incivilizado

\- Oye, la ultima vez que comí fue..., en realidad cene bastante bien anoche pero igual tengo hambre - dijo brendan con la boca llena de comida.

\- Pareces un niño pequeño

\- Y tu una vieja gruñona

Apenas terminó de decir esto Brendan se arrepintio, despues de todo May era la que estaba pagando esa comida. El chico temió que ella se enfureciera, pero la chica sonrio y siguio comiendo. Cuando terminaron de comer salieron del restaurante y entraron al gimnasio. Al lugar estaba lleno de vallas eléctricas de aspecto peligroso que bloqueaban el camino hacia el líder Wattson.

\- ¿Una carrera? - preguntó May

\- Que gane el mejor

May salió corriendo hacia un interruptor que estaba en el suelo para presionarlo a ver que pasaba. Brendan por su parte corrió hacia una de las vallas eléctricas y la saltó sin dificultad alguna.

\- Eso es trampa - gritó may desde el otro lado

\- En ninguna parte dice que lo sea

Brendan vio que tenía parte del camino libre y se apresuró. En ese instante sintió como si le lanzaran un ataque eléctrico y cayó al suelo dando espasmos. May pasó a su lado riendo mientras iba hacia el siguiente interruptor. "No me vas a ganar tan fácil" pensó brendan y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y voluntad se levantó y presionó un interruptor que estaba cerca a él. Una de las vallas que May había desactivado se volvió a encender y la chica se dio de cara contra la valla. El cabello de May se erizó cuando recibió la descarga eléctrica y la chica cayó al suelo. Así siguieron durante todo el gimnasio hasta que llegaron a los pies del líder, cansados y chamuscados por los choques eléctricos.

\- ¿Pero que les pasó? - preguntó Wattson extrañado - se supone que deben desactivar las vallas eléctricas no lanzarse de cara contra ellas

\- ¡Callate! - dijeron Brendan y May al unísono.

\- Vale, ¿cuál de los dos va primero?

\- Yo - volvieron a decir al tiempo - No, tú no, yo - volvieron a decir al tiempo.

\- ¿Que tal si lanzamos una moneda? - sugirió Wattson.

\- De acuerdo - dijo May

\- Vale

\- Tú eres cara - dijo señalando a Brendan - y tu cruz - le dijo a May, seguidamente Wattson lanzó la moneda y la atrapó al caer - y el resultado es... cara, hoy es tu dia de suerte chico

\- Vamos, comencemos de una vez - dijo Brendan emocionado.

El líder del gimnasio y el retador se pusieron uno a cada lado del campo de batalla y cada uno lanzó a su primer pokemon. Wattson lanzó a su electrode y Brendan eligió a su mightyena.

\- Onda trueno - ordenó Wattson.

\- Triturar

Mightyena corrió hacia electrode y le dio un fuerte mordisco seguido de una pequeña explosión al tiempo que el ataque de electrode envolvía a mightyena y le causaba parálisis.

\- Ahora bola voltio - dijo Wattson.

\- Esquiva y aullido

Electrode se cargó de electricidad y comenzó a girar y se lanzó hacia mightyena con una velocidad asombrosa. El pokemon de Brendan también se movió a gran velocidad y esquivó el ataque de electrode, luego lanzó un fuerte aullido que aumentó su ataque. Electrode se salió del campo de batalla y comenzó a rebotar en las paredes y el techo. Mightyena esquivaba como podía las acometidas de electrode mientras seguía usando aullido. despues de un tiempo siguiendo esa dinámica electrode golpeó a mightyena, pero debido al aumento de la velocidad de mightyena producida por su habilidad no recibió mucho daño.

\- Rayo carga

\- Triturar

Mightyena esquivó el rayo disparado por electrode y le volvió a dar un mordisco seguido de una explosión. Electrode se vio muy dañado por el ataque de mightyena pero no cayó debilitado.

\- Electrode usa ¡autodestrucción!

\- ¿Que?, mightyena sueltal...

La frase de Brendan se vio cortada por el ruido causado por la gran explosión de electrode. Ambios pokemon quedaron debilitados por el fuerte ataque del pokemon de Wattson. Tanto Brendan como el líder regresaron a sus pokemon. EL chico envió a su electrike y el líder de gimnasio eligió a su magneton.

\- Pirotecnia

\- Cañón destello

Electrike disparó una esfera de fuego y magneton un rayo de color gris metálico. Los ataques chocaron y se desvanecieron en el aire. Estaba claro que iba a ser una batalla reñida.

\- Sigue con cañón destello

\- Esquiva y pirotecnia - Electrike esquivó el ataque de magneton y disparó otra bola de fuego. El pokemon de Wattson detuvo el ataque de electrike disparando una medialuna de viento que cortó la bola de fuego por la mitad.

\- Sigue con bomba sónica

\- Usa onda voltio electrike

Magneton disparó una gran cantidad de bombas sónicas que electrike esquivaba haciendo gala de toda su velocidad y agilidad. cuando tuvo la oportunidad, electrike disparó un rayo de electricidad por su cola que golpeó a magneton pero no le causó gran daño. Brendan se percató de que la única forma de derrotar a ese magneton era que electrike lo golpeara con pirotecnia, pero el pokemon y el líder de gimnasio ya habían demostrado que eso no era una opción, Entonces el chico recordó algo. Cuando aún vivía en ciudad Olivo en Johto el magnemite de su amiga Jasmine había caído derrotado cuando el furret que Norman le había prestado a su hijo le quitó el tornillo que tenía en su cabeza. "Eso es, debo quitarle el tornillo de su cabeza" pensó Brendan.

\- Electrike usa ataque rápido contra uno de los tornillos de las cabezas de magneton

\- Detenlo con bomba sónica magneton

Magneton disparó una bomba sónica que golpeó a electrike, pero esto no detuvo al pokemon de Brendan y electrike golpeó con una destreza impresionante el tornillo que había en la cabeza superior de magneton. El tornillo salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe y magneton cayó debilitado al instante.

\- Bien hecho electrike

\- Ja ja ja - rió Wattson - Bien jugado chico, ve manectric

\- Pirotecnia electrike

\- Rayo manectric

El rayo de electricidad que disparó manectric destruyó la esfera de fuego que había lanzado electrike y golpeó fuertemente electrike. Para sorpresa de Brendan electrike no recibió ningún daño por el ataque de manectric.

\- Con que pararrayos, pues esto va a durar un rato - dijo Wattson luego de soltar una carcajada - Lanzallamas

\- Esquiva y ataque rápido

Electrike esquivó el torrente de llamas que había lanzado manectric y lo embistió con rapidez. Manectric no pareció especialmente dañado por el ataque rápido de electrike y le lanzó y lanzallamas en la cara. El pokemon de Brendan se estrelló contra la pared del gimnasio y cayó al suelo dañado muy dañado por el ataque.

\- Lanzallamas otra vez

\- levántate electrike

Electrike se levantó con dificultad pero el ataque de manectric lo volvió a golpear, pero un brillo se impuso al de las llamas y de entre el fuego apareció el electrike de Brenda, o mejor dicho el manectric de Brendan. En su forma evolucionada el manectric del chico tenia el pelaje negro en lugar de azul dándole una apariencia más ruda.

\- Genial, manectric usa ataque rápido

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

El manectric de Wattson se apresuró y lanzó un torrente de fuego por sus fauces, pero el pokemon de Brendan lo esquivó y disparó un rayo purpura que golpeó al manectric de Wattson y lo incrustó en la pared del gimnasio.

\- No se que fue eso, pero fue genial - dijo Brendan emocionado - hazlo otra vez manectric

El manectric de Brendan no volvió a disparar, parecía que estaba recargando fuerzas, esto le dio tiempo al pokemon de Wattson de salir de la pared del gimnasio y dispararle un lanzallamas que inevitablemente goleó al pokemon de Brendan y lo debilitó.

\- Regresa, ve grovyle

\- Lanzallamas

\- Esquiva y voto planta

Grovyle esquivó el ataque de manectric y creó varios tornados de hojas que golpearon al manectric de Wattson. El pokemon del líder de gimnasio aguantó el ataque y volvió a disparar un torrente de llamas que grovyle también esquivó.

\- Grovyle usa hoja espada

\- Lanzallamas

Manectric volvió a atacar con su lanzallamas al pokemon de Brenda. En lugar de esquivar el ataque grovyle cortó el lanzallamas con las cuchillas luminiscentes de sus brazos y luego le dio un fuerte golpe crítico a manectric y dejándolo debilitado con ese fuerte golpe.

\- Vaya vaya - dijo Wattson luego de soltar una sonora carcajada - me ganaste chico, toma, te mereces esto

Wattson le hizo entrega de la medalla dinamo al chico. Brendan tomó su medalla, le guiñó un ojo a May y salió del gimnasio. El chico no estaba muy seguro de que hacer ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

\- ¿Combates por naturaleza?¿que es eso? - preguntó Brendan a la recepcionista de la tienda de batalla de pueblo verdegal.

\- Básicamente consiste en que tus pokémon combaten sin que tú les des órdenes - dijo la recepcionista.

\- Ya veo, quiero participar

Brendan se inscribió con Grovyle, manectric y mightyena y esperó a que lo llamaran. Después de salir del gimnasio de ciudad Malvalona, Brendan había decidido ir a la tienda de batalla de pueblo Verdegal para entrenar a sus pokemon, quería fortalecerse antes de retar al siguiente gimnasio. Cuando lo llamaron fue hacia el campo de batalla que estaba dentro de la tienda y se preparó para ver como peleaban sus pokemon. Los primeros dos combates fueron fáciles y sus pokemon los ganaron con facilidad. Su tercer oponente fue una chica, estaba vestida con una licra y un top naranjas y su cabello azul estaba recogido en una coleta.

\- Comiencen - dijo el árbitro.

\- Ve medicham - dijo la chica.

\- A pelear manectric

Los dos pokemon aparecieron en el campo de batalla uno frente a otro. el primero en atacar fue medicham que intentó golpear a manectric con su puño envuelto en una esfera de energía verde. Manectric esquivó en ataque y lanzó una fuerte descarga de su cuerpo que golpeó a medicham. El pokemon tipo lucha se giró rápidamente y le dio una patada en las patas a manectric y seguidamente un fuerte rodillazo en la cabeza. El pokemon de Brendan salió despedido y cayó frente a su entrenador. Manectric se levantó y encaró a medicham, la batalla aún no había terminado. Medicham intentó asestar otro puño drenaje a manectric, que esquivó el golpe y paralizó a medicham con su onda trueno, aprovechando la disminución en la velocidad de su contrincante, manectric disparó otra descarga eléctrica que golpeó a medicham. Medicham volvió a atacar intentando alcanzar las patas de manectric con una patada baja. Manectric esquivó el ataque dando un salto y desde las alturas lanzó un hiperrayo. El pokemon tipo lucha golpeó el hiperrayo de manectric con su puño drenaje. El choque de los ataques provocó una explosión de luz.

Brendan se cubrió la cara con su brazo para protegerse de la explosión de luz. Cuando volvió a mirar ambos pokemon yacían en el suelo debilitados. El chico regresó a manectric y envió a su mightyena. El pokemon escogido por su oponente fue Breeloom. Esta vez el pokemon de Brendan tenía desventaja de tipo, pero el chico confiaba en mightyena. Los pokemon comenzaron a dar vueltas por el campo siempre mirando a su contrincante. El primero en atacar fue breeloom, con su mano brillante lanzó un rápido golpe. Mightyena esquivó el ataque por los pelos y aulló con fuerza. Breeloom no perdió la oportunidad y le dio un cabezazo a mightyena. El pokemon de Brendan respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo enfurecer a Breeloom pero también lo confundió. Mightyena aprovechó eso y aulló otra vez, Breeloom dio un gran saltó y se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo y mightyena volvió a aullar. El pokemon de Brendan le dio un fuerte mordisco cargado de electricidad a Breelom lo que hizo que el pokemon quedará paralizado, pero en ese momento el pokemon tipo lucha salió de la confusión y le dio un ultrapuño a mightyena. Ambos pokemon estaban muy dañados y a punto de caer debilitados. Mightyena atacó mordiendo a breeloom en la pierna mientras que breeloom le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ambos pokemon cayeron debilitados.

Brendan regresó a su mightyena y envió a grovyle. La chica a la que se estaba enfrentando envió a un nuzleaf. Las hojas de los brazos de grovyles se unieron formando una cuchilla y se abalanzó sobre nuzleaf. El pokemon de la chica esquivó el ataque y creó una bola de fuego en sus manos que lanzó hacia arriba. Cuando la esfera de fuego llegó a lo más alto del campo comenzó a brillar como si de un sol en miniatura se tratara y la temperatura del campo ascendió bruscamente. Grovyle le asestó un golpe a nuzleaf en la espalda con su corte furia. El pokemon de la chica aguantó el golpe y se apartó de grovyle y su cuerpo desprendió un brillo verde, luego de hacer eso hizo como si desenfundara una espada y un filo verde brillante apareció en su mano. Grovyle atacó a nuzleaf con las cuchillada de sus brazos y nuzleaf se defendió con la espada que había sacado. El intercambio de golpes se hizo a una velocidad sorprendente, pero nuzleaf parecía llevar la ventaja. Los tajos de nuzleaf eran muy rápidos y grovyle se defendía de ellos. Cuando el pokemon de brendan se percató de que tarde o temprano nuzleaf iba a romper su guardia y dio un salto hacia atrás para apartarse de nuzleaf y dio varios tajos al aire que levantó un tornado de hojas que nuzleaf esquivó haciendo gala de su velocidad y posándose suavemente en el suelo, inmediatamente un tornado lo envolvió, lo impulsó hacia arriba y cuando estuvo casi rozando el techo, nuzleaf, lanzó un potente viento cortante hacia grovyle. El pokemon de Brendan volvió a dar tajos al aire y levantó una tormenta de hojas a su alrededor. Los ataques colisionaron produciendo una onda expansiva que hizo caer a Brendan y luego ambos ataques se disiparon. Los pokiemon volvieron a lanzarse tajos uno al otro a una velocidad vertiginosa. el pokemon de la chica fue el primero en conectar un golpe y despues del primero le siguieron muchos más. Luego de la tanda de golpes que le dio nuzleaf, grovyle encontró su oportunidad y le devolvió los golpes al pokemon. Luego del violento intercambio de tajos ambos pokemon estaban al borde de caer desmayados. Grovyle tenía su corte furia cargado al máximo y nuzleaf había subido sus características mucho. Los pokemon se lanzaron uno contra el otro y se cruzaron en el centro del campo para quedar cada uno frente a su entrenador. Al principio no parecio que hubiera sucedido nada, pero luego de unos segundos grovyle cayó sobre su rodilla y nuzleaf cayó debilitado al suelo.

\- ¡Bien hecho grovyle! - exclamó Brendan emocionado.

Cuando salió del campo de Batalla la recepcionista le entregó una nidoball como premio por haber ganado las tres batallas consecutivas.

\- ¿Esto es todo? - preguntó el chico decepcionado - ¿tres batallas por una nidoball?

\- Ese es el premio - respondió la recepcionista.

Antes de que Brendan pudiera seguir protestando alguien jaló su mochila y lo sacó de la tienda de batalla. El chico se giró y vio que era la chica a la que acababa de derrotar.

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso?

\- Por que no tiene sentido pelear - dijo la chica.

\- Supongo que tienes razón

\- Te llamas Brendan, ¿cierto?

\- Si, ¿como lo sabes?

\- Te vi derrotar a Brawly, fue...

\- ¿Fantastico? - la interrumpió brendan con aires de superioridad.

\- Suerte, fue suerte

\- ¿Como que suerte?

\- Dos de tus pokemon evolucionaron a la mitad de la batalla - dijo la chica - ¿como llamas a eso si no es suerte?

\- Casualidad - dijo Brendan a la defensiva.

\- La próxima vez te venceré - dijo la chica y se fue.

Brendan volvió a ciudad Malvalona y curó a sus pokemon en el centro pokemon de la ciudad. Luego fue a la ruta 118 he hizo un par de combates que ganó con facilidad. Luego de esto sacó la caña de pescar que uno de los pescadores de la ruta le había regalado y comenzó a pescar. A los pocos segundos un pokemon picó y Brendan haló de la caña. Un carvanha salió del agua y cayó sobre Brendan y le dio un fuerte mordisco en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó el chico - ¡ayúdame grovyle!

\- _Carvanha, el Pokémon salvaje. Carvanha tiene poderosas quijadas y dientes filosos, puede morder el acero solido. Carvanha vive en grupos y ataca a quien invade su territorio -_ dijo la pokedex mientras el pokemon mordía a carvanha.

El pokemon tipo planta golpeó al carvanha con su hoja aguda. El golpe hizo que carvanha mordiera a Brendan más fuerte. El chico volvió a gritar y cayó al suelo. Una pokeball salió de la mochila de Brendan y golpeó a carvanha que quedó dentro de la pokeball, la cual dio tres giros y se cerró definitivamente. Brendan guardo la pokeball en la que había capturado a carvanha y decidió salir de la ciudad definitivamente.

El chico se dirigió al note y salio de la ciudad, caminó por la ruta 111 y vio una casa. En el letrero frente a esta decía "familia estratega" y anunciaba que se hacían combates, cuatro combates seguidos, el chico ya estaba harto de combatir y paso de largo, la ruta se podía recorrer por dos caminos diferentes. Uno de ellos era un desierto y el otro un camino normal y corriente. Brendan entró en el desierto. La arena le golpeó la cara y sus pies se hundían con cada paso haciéndolo caminar más lento. Por segunda vez en el día un pokemon lo mordió, Brendan cayó y vio un pokemon rojo mordisqueando su pie. El chico sacudió su pie y el pokemon lo soltó.

\- Grovyle hoja aguda

Grovyle dio un salto y le dio un fuerte golpe al pokemon rojo con sus hojas iluminadas. El pokemon rojo saltó y le propinó un fuerte mordisco en el brazo a grovyle. El pokemon de Brendan activó su ataque hoja aguda y el pokemon rojo lo soltó al sentir las cuchillas de grovyle en su brazo. el pokmeon de Brendan atacó con rapidez al pokemon rojo pero este se enterró en la tierra del desierto y salió a las espaldas de grovyle y le dio un golpe. Grovyle se giró y le asestó un fuerte golpe al pokemon rojo. Brendan lanzó una pokeball y capturó al pokemon rojo con facilidad.

\- Genial, ya tengo seis pokemon

Brendan salió del desierto y se recostó bajo un árbol para echarse a dormir, habría podido ir al centro pokemon como le había sugerido May, pero le había cojido gusto a dormir al aire libre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

Brendan siguió caminando por la ruta 111, esta vez por el camino y no por el desierto que había ido el día anterior, la ruta cambió a la 112 y llegó a la estación del teleférico. Allí estaban unos tipos vestidos de rojo bloqueando la entrada del lugar.

\- No puedes pasar niño, está averiado - dijo uno de los hombres vestidos de rojo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero esta es la única forma de llegar a la cima del monte cenizo desde este lado

\- Mal por ti chico - dijo el otro hombre - ahora vete - dijo dándole un empujón a Brendan.

Brendan se dio la vuelta enfurruñado y vio que había una cueva cerca de allí y un Letrero ponía "Senda ígnea". El chico se encogió de hombros y entró en la cueva. Lo primero que notó fue que la temperatura aumentó muchísimo y vio como del suelo emanaban vapores hirviendo. "esto no parece buena idea" pensó Brendan, pero siguió andando. A cada paso que daba sentía que el calor aumentaba. De repente el chico escuchó un gritó y luego un golpe.

\- Vamos camerupt, hay que intentarlo otra vez - dijo una chica a lo lejos.

Brendan se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y vio a una chica pelirroja junto a un cameupt. El pokemon llevaba un aro alrededor del cuello que tenía una piedra engarzada en ella.

\- Otra vez camerupt - exclamó la chica - ¡Megaevoluciona!

La chica tocó una piedra muy parecida a la que tenía el camerupt. De ambas piedras salieron rayos de energía que se conectaron. El camerupt comenzó a cambiar de forma, pero a la mitad del cambio los rayos de luz se separaron, lo que provocó una onda expansiva. La chica cayó al suelo y Brendan también salió despedido y se estrelló contra una roca que estaba tras el que lo hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa. La chica pelirroja se giró hacia él y lo vio tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no pasa nada - dijo Brendan levantándose - ¿Qué era eso que intentabas?

\- Ah, eso - dijo la chica poniéndose tan roja como su cabello - estaba tratando de megaevolucionar a mi camerupt, pero aun no lo he logrado

\- ¿Megaevolucionar? ¿qué es eso?

\- Es... como... otra evolución, pero no todos los pokemon pueden hacerlo - dijo la chica - mi abuelo te lo explicaría mejor

\- Hmmm, eso se oye interesante - dijo Brendan.

\- Te enseñaría el camino, pero unos tipos bloquearon la entrada del teleférico, además me prometí no volver hasta terminar mi entrenamiento

\- Ya veo - dijo Brendan - Por cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado

\- Me llamo Flanery

\- Yo soy Brendan, gusto en conocerte

\- Lo mismo digo

\- ¿A qué te refieres con terminar tu entrenamiento? - preguntó Brendan curioso.

\- Es... que... soy la líder de gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda - dijo Flanery - Pero mi abuelo me dijo que no me dejaría entrar al gimnasio hasta que pudiera mega evolucionar a mi camerupt

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?

\- Sí, él también fue líder del gimnasio, y luego miembro de la elite 4 - explicó Flanery - Así que se esta haciendo cargo del gimnasio ahora mismo

\- Ya veo, oye, ¿sabes a dónde lleva este túnel?

\- A la ruta 113, y más adelante a Pueblo Pardal

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Vas a ir para allá?

\- Supongo, hasta que el teleférico funcione no podré subir el monte cenizo

\- En ese caso voy contigo - dijo Flanery - No creo que pueda hacer nada más quedándome aquí

Los dos entrenadores caminaron hasta salir de la Senda Ígnea, y llegaron a la ruta 113. al principio a Brendan le pareció que estaba nevando, pero lo que en realidad estaba cayendo era ceniza volcánica. Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por ceniza y hacia un paisaje único en toda la región.

\- Es hermoso - dijo Flanery.

\- Aja - dijo Brendan absorto.

Mientras caminaban levantaban ceniza a su vió a varios pokemon en la ruta, los skarmory se peleaban mientras los spinda caminaban mareados y se chocaban los unos con los otros. Luego de un rato la hierba le dio paso a unos cultivos de bayas. Brendan tomó algunas bayas mientras la chica no miraba y las guardó.

Pueblo Pardal era un lugar bastante pequeño en la base del monte cenizo, además del centro pokemon y la tienda solo había unas pocas casas y otra tienda de batalla junto a un establecimiento de concursos pokemon. El chico pensó en entrar en la tienda de batalla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Flanery y Brendan entraron al centro pokemon a curar a sus respectivos equipos.

\- ¿A donde iras ahora? - preguntó la chica.

\- No lo sé, aquí no hay ningún gimnasio

\- Podríamos ir a la cascada meteoro, dicen que allí cayó un meteorito hace muchos años

\- Suena bien

Los dos salieron rumbo a la cascada meteoro. Salieron de pueblo Pardal y llegaron a la ruta 114. En esta ruta ya no había ceniza volcánica por lo que la hierba se veía verde. En la ruta había una sola casa que parecía cerrada y el resto era hierba y piedra.

\- Ya estamos cerca - dijo Flanery.

Cuando llegaron a la cascada meteoro quedaron perplejos por lo que vieron. Unos hombres vestidos de rojo como los que estaban bloqueando la entrada al teleférico rodeaban a un científico y a una chica. Brendan reconoció a May y vio que los hombres estaban atacando a la chica con sus slugma mientras que ella estaba defendiéndose con combusken y plusle.

\- Hay que ayudarla - dijo Brendan.

\- Allá vamos, camerupt ataca con tierra viva

\- Masquerain usa hidrobomba

El suelo bajo los slugma comenzó a brillar y estalló como si de un volcán se tratase al mismo tiempo que eran alcanzados por la hidrobomba de masquerain los golpeaba. Los ataques dejaron debilitados a los slugma.

\- ¡Brendan! - exclamó May sorprendida al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No hay tiempo para hablar - dijo Brendan.

Los hombres de rojo regresaron a sus pokemon debilitados y enviaron la siguiente ronda compuesta por 5 poochyenas.

\- ¡No podrán contra nosotros! - dijeron los 5 hombres al tiempo - ¡Los quintillizos los venceremos!

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Flanery - ¡Mega evoluciona camerupt! - exclamó mientras tocaba la piedra que estaba en su colgante.

Como la vez anterior grandes rayos de energía surgieron de ambas piedras y se unieron y camerupt comenzó a cambiar... y a la mitad del cambio los látigos de energía se separaron y se produjo una gran onda expansiva que hizo caer a todos. Brendan pudo ver la cara de frustración de Flanery por haber fallado de nuevo en la mega evolución, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

\- Masquerain hidrobomba

\- Plusle bola voltio - ordenó May luego de levantarse - Combusken usa nitrocarga}

\- Tierra viva camerupt - dijo Flanery.

La combinación de ataques debilitó a los poochyena de los quintillizos. Los hombres regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokeball y comenzaron a retroceder como si pretendieran escapar, pero un hombre alto y corpulento se adelantó.

\- Vaya vaya - dijo el hombre - Hacen un buen equipo ustedes tres, pero no se confíen. Yo Tatiano del Equipo Magma los venceré, adelante claydol, enséñales cómo trabaja un pokemon del equipo Magma

El pokemon salió de su pokeball, se pusó al lado de su entrenador y se dispuso a atacarlos.

\- ¡Alto ahí Equipo Magma! - dijo una voz tras ellos.

Brendan se dio la vuelta y vio un grupo de reclutas del Equipo Aqua junto con una mujer morena que parecía ser la que estaba al mando.

\- No se saldrán con la suya - dijo la mujer - Yo, Shelly la magnífica gerente del Equipo Aqua los derrotare - dijo mientras hacía una pose.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Tatiano - Claydol teletransporte

El claydol comenzó a Brillar y se teletransporto junto con los hombres.

\- ¡Cobarde! - gritó Shelly cuando los del Equipo Magma habían escapado - Vamos, debemos encontrarlos

La gerente del equipo Aqua y sus secuaces salieron a toda prisa de la cascada meteoro, dejando a los tres entrenadores y al científico a solas.

\- ¿A donde habrán ido? - dijo Flanery.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero no es asunto nuestro - respondió Brendan.

\- Te equivocas Brendan - dijo May, se veía preocupada - Expliqueles Profesor Cozmo

\- Ehh.. s... sí - dijo el hombre, estaba muy asustado y temblaba a pesar de que ya no había nadie más allí - Verán, tienen que detenerlos, el Equipo Magma planea usar el poder de uno de los meteoritos que consiguieron aquí para hacer que el monte cenizo entre en erupción


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13  
**

\- !¿QUEEE?¡ - Exclamó Flanery - Pero el monte cenizo es un volcán dormido, no ha hecho erupción en mucho tiempo, además si eso pasara destruiría los pueblos y ciudades cercanos

\- Por eso debemos detenerlos - dijo May - Vamos al Monte cenizo

\- Supongo que habrá que ayudar - dijo Brendan sin mucho ánimo.

\- Sí, hay que advertirles de esto a las personas que viven en Pardal y Lavacalda - dijo Flannery.

Los entrenadores y el profesor salieron de la cascada meteoro. El científico se quedó en el pueblo ayudando a las personas a evacuar mientras que Brendan, May y Flannery bajaban a la base del monte cenizo.

Los tres entrenadores atravesaron las rutas y la cueva que los habían llevado hasta pueblo Pardal y llegaron a la estación del teleférico. Brendan estaba preparado para darles una paliza a los hombres del equipo Magma que le habían impedido la entrada la primera vez, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban allí y al entrar a la estación del teleférico solo estaba una muchacha que se veía muy asustada.

\- Arriba, ¡ahora! - dijo Brendan mientras se subía al teleférico junto con sus compañeras.

La mujer bajó una palanca y presiono unos cuantos botones, el teleférico comenzó a moverse y a subir hacia la cima del monte cenizo. Cuando la máquina terminó de ascender y los dejó un en el lugar que querían.

\- Aquí nos separamos - dijo Flannery - Voy a avisarle a la gente de Lavacalda - La chica comenzó a descender por la ladera por la que se iba a pueblo Lavacalda dejando a Brendan y May allí.

\- Por cierto Brendan - dijo May - ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó, al chico le pareció que estaba molesta.

\- Solo alguien que conocí - respondió Brendan - ¿Porque preguntas?

\- P...Por nada, tonto, no podemos perder tiempo - dijo y salió corriendo.

\- Pero si tu comenzaste - dijo Brendan mientras corría tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al cráter vieron a los miembros del equipo Magma y del equipo Aqua enfrentándose entre sí. Brendan vió al hombre corpulento del equipo Magma con el que se habían encontrado antes enfrentándose a la chica morena del equipo Acua, entonces alguien empujó a Brendan y lo lanzó al suelo. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la persona que lo había embestido lo inmobilizara. Brenan vio que era una mujer, tenía puesto un traje rojo que la identificaba como miembro del equipo Magma y tenía el pelo púrpura.

\- Hmm ya veo - dijo la mujer acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la cara de Brendan - Tú eres el que nos ha estado molestando, pareces un buen especimen para mis experimentos

Brendan intentó liberarse, pero la mujer lo tenía atrapado.

\- ¡Qué vigor! - exclamó la mujer del equipo Magma mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción - Está decidido, tú serás mi sujeto de prueba, ¡no puedo esperar a investigarse a fondo! - dijo y luego dio un gemido por lo bajo

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, la mujer del equipo Magma lo soltó y se lanzó a un lado a tiempo para esquivar una esfera de electricidad que pasó a rozando la cara del chico.

\- ¡Yo me encargo de ella Brendan! - dijo May - ¡Sigue adelante!

Brendan se puso en pie y vio a May y a su combusken y su plusle frente a la mujer del equipo Magma, la mujer lanzó una pokeball al aire y de ella salió un pokemon verde y alto que tenía púas en su cuerpo.

\- Tú tampoco estarías mal - dijo la del equipo Magma - Pero yo solo trabajo con chicos jóvenes querida

Brendan quiso ayudar a May pero vio como May negaba con la cabeza. Brendan se dio la vuelta y siguió ascendiendo mientras esquivaba ataques que venían de las batalla entre miembros de ambos equipos. El ascenso fue más fácil de lo que había esperado y cuando llegó al punto más alto vio a un hombre alto con gafas vestido de rojo junto a un pokemon y alrededor de ellos había diez miembros del equipo Aqua desmayados junto a sus debilitados pokemon.

\- Idiotas - dijo el de rojo - ¿En verdad creyeron que podrían derrotarme a mí, Magno el líder del equipo Magma?

Magno se giró y comenzó a andar hacia una extraña máquina que había junto al cráter del Monte Cenizo mientras sacaba una extraña roca de su bata. Brendan se percató que ese debía ser el meteorito que habían robado de la Cascada Meteoro y que iba a hacer que el monte cenizo entrara en erupción. "Debo detenerlo" pensó Brendan, y sin meditarlo mucho sacó a carvanha de su pokeball. El pokemon se veía sorprendido por estar fuera del agua.

\- Usa acua jet para llevarnos junto a esa máquina - dijo Brendan agarrándose a su pokemon.

Carvanha obedeció a su entrenador y ejecutó el ataque. Ambos, pokemon y entrenador salieron despedidos a una gran velocidad cubiertos de agua y pasaron junto a Magno y se estrellaron contra la máquina.

\- Eso no salió como esperaba - dijo Brendan poniéndose en pie y regresando a carvanha a su pokeball.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Magno - ¿Otro de esos inútiles del equipo Aqua?

\- Soy solo un tipo que no quiere que destruyas todo Hoenn

\- ¿Destruir Hoenn?, te equivocas, mi plan es hacer de esta una mejor región

\- ¿Destruyendo ciudades y pueblos?

\- Destruiré lo necesario para hacer de este un lugar mejor - Exclamó Magno - Camerupt usa cañón destello y quita a este chico de en medio

\- Vé manectric - dijo Brenda mientras enviaba a su pokemon - Chispazo

El camerupt de Magno disparó un gran rayo resplandeciente que chocó con la descarga eléctrica de Manectric. El ataque de camerupt superó fácilmente al del pokemon de Brendan y lo golpeó. Manectric recibió el ataque de lleno y cayó al suelo, Brendan se sorprendió que el ataque a pesar de haber sido poco eficaz había dejado a manectric casi al límite de sus fuerzas.

\- Onda trueno

\- tierra viva

Manectric disparó varios aros eléctricos que golpearon a camerupt, pero el ataque no hizo efecto. El pokemon de Magno dio un fuerte pisotón y el suelo bajo las patas de manectric se resquebrajó y de las grietas emergió un estallido de lava que debilitó al pokemon de Brenda. El chico regresó a manectric a su pokeball y envió a masquerain.

\- Llamarada camerupt

\- Esquiva y ataca con hidrobomba

Masquerain esquivó el ataque de camerupt con dificultad y disparó un potente chorro de agua hacia su oponente. El pokemon de Magno no se esforzó en esquivar el ataque, que lo alcanzó, aunque no pareció recibir mucho daño. Antes de que Brendan pudiera dar otra orden, camerupt lanzó otra llamarada que alcanzó a masquerain y lo debilitó.

\- Patético - dijo Magno - Ríndete ya niño, es imposible que ganes

\- Vé mightyena - dijo Brendan - Ataca con triturar

Mightyena saltó hacia camerupt con las fauces abiertas preparado para darle un fuerte mordisco al pokemon de Magno, pero a la mitad de su salto fue interceptado por otro llamarada de camerupt. El pokemon de Brendan cayó al suelo chamuscado y debilitado.

\- Adelante trapinch - dijo Brendan, el chico estaba preocupado, a ese paso no podría ganar.

\- Llamarada camerupt

\- Excavar trapinch

trapinch se enterró y evitó el ataque, durante unos segundos no pasó nada hasta que trapinch emergió desde el suelo y golpeó a camerupt. El pokemon de magno ni se inmuto y disparó un cañón destello que no llegó a golpear a trapinch, ya que se había vuelto a ocultar bajo tierra. El pokemon de Brendan siguió esquivando los golpes de camerupt excavando y golpeándolo, hasta que el pokemon de Magno dio un fuerte pisotón y sacó a trapinch de la tierra y le dio una llamarada directa en que tiró al pokemon de Brendan al suelo. Trapinch se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a cambiar de forma . Camerupt volvió a atacar pero el recién evolucionado pokemon de Brendan esquivó el ataque volando.

\- ¡Sigue así! - dijo Brendan animando a su pokemon - Debemos ganar tiempo

Vibrava lanzó un ataque de fuego azul que golpeó a camerupt. El pokemon de Magno aguanto el golpe y le disparó una llamarada que alcanzó a vibrava y lo debilito.

\- ¡A pelear grovyle!

\- Llamarada camerupt

\- ¡Esquiva y ataque rápido!

Camerupt disparó su ataque y grovyle lo esquivó haciendo gala de su velocidad, luego le dio un rápido golpe a camerupt. El pokemon de fuego siguió atacando pero grovyle era demasiado rápido y esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. Brendan vio la determinación en los ojos de su compañero.

\- ¡Vamos grovyle, sigue así!

Grovyle siguió moviéndose por el campo impulsandose con su ataque rápido mientras esquivaba las llamaradas de camerupt. El pokemon de Magno parecía desesperarse cada vez más y sus ataques se hacian más lentos.

\- Tumba rocas camerupt

Camerupt dio un fuerte pisotón y del suelo emergieron una multitud de rocas que rodearon a grovyle y lo atraparon dándole un fuerte golpe. El pokemon de Brendan intentó liberarse de su prisión de roca pero cada vez que se movía las piedras apretaban más.

\- Acabalo camerupt - camerupt cargó una llamarada y la disparó contra grovyle.

Combusken cayó al suelo herido junto al ya debilitado plusle mientras cacturne se reía del pokemon de fuego. El pokemon de May intentó ponerse en pie pero el golpe venenoso del cacturne de Courtney lo terminó de debilitar.

\- Regresa - dijo May - Vamos mawile, carantoña

\- Brazo pincho cacturne

Las púas del brazo de cacturne se extendieron y el pokemon le dio un golpe a mawile, el pokemon de May aguantó el golpe y se abalanzó sobre cacturne. Una nube de polvo los cubrió y de ella salían corazones. Cuando el ataque terminó cacturne se veía muy herido.

\- Otra vez mawile

\- Barrera espinosa y drenadoras

Mawile volvió a abalanzarse sobre cacturne, pero esta vez se estrelló contra la barrera de espinas de cacturne que le causó daño. Inmediatamente cacturne lanzó varias semilla por su boca que cayeron al suelo, de este emergieron raíces que atraparon a mawile. La pokemon de May gritó mientras su energía era denada y absorbida por cacturne.

\- Liberate mawile

La pokemon intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero las raíces no cedieron y cayó debilitada. May regresó a su pokemon a su pokeball y lanzó a su último pokemon.

\- A pelear beautifly, viento plata

\- Drenadoras cacturne

Cacturne volvió a lanzar su ataque, pero el viento que produjo beautifly con el batir de su alas las destruyó y golpeó al pokemon tipo planta, el ataque fue muy efectivo, pero no bastó para debilitar al pokemon de Courtney. Sin previo aviso, cacturne, dio un fuerte salto mientras las púas de su brazo se extendían, el ataque tomó por sorpresa a beautifly que no pudo esquivarlo por completo y recibió el golpe en una de sus alas, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

\- Destrozalo cacturne

Las púas del brazo de cacturne tomaron un color purpura y el pokemon se preparó para obedecer las órdenes de su entrenadora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14**

El ataque de camerupt no llegó a dar en el blanco. Antes de que la llamarada golpeara a grovyle, un pokemon se interpuso y recibio el ataque. Brendan vio que un hombre mayor estaba detrás de Magno.

\- Onda certera typhlosion - dijo el hombre mayor

Typhlosion cargó una esfera de energía entre sus patas superiores y se la lanzó a camerupt. El pokemon de Magno no logró esquivar el ataque y fue golpeado. El golpe debilitó al pokemon de Magno.

\- ¿Pero qué... quién eres tú?

\- Solo un hombre viejo - dijo el anciano - Ahora haz el favor de irte si no quieres que sea peor para tí

Magno regresó a su pokemon a su pokeball.

\- ¡Equipo Magma, retirada! - dijo Magno tocando un micrófono que llevaba en la oreja.

Un gran vehiculo volador comenzó a descender, era una mole de metal gigantesca que se mantenía en el aire gracias a cuatro hélices, y en contra de toda lógica no hacía el menor ruido al moverse. Del gran vehiculo comenzaron a caer escaleras de cuerda por las que los reclutas comenzaron a subir. Magno agarró una de las escaleras y esta comenzó a subir llevando consigo al líder del equipo Magma, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al anciano y a Brendan.

El ataque de cacturne no llegó a tocar a beautifly, antes de que lo hiciera un torrente de llamas lo envolvió. Tanto May como Courtney voltearon y vieron a un camerupt y junto al pokemon estaba Flanery.

\- Parece que llegamos a tiempo, vuelve a atacar camerupt

\- Barrera espinosa

Camerupt volvió a lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego hacía cacturne, pero esta vez el pokemon de Courtney levantó su barrera con púas que detuvo el ataque. Antes de que Flanery o May pudieran reaccionar una gran sombra las cubrió, y al mirar hacia arriba vieron una gran máquina voladora de la que caían escaleras. Courtney regresó a su cacturne y tomó una de las escaleras.

\- Nos volveremos a ver - dijo la ejecutiva del equipo Magma - ¡Y la próxima vez no se interpondrán en mi camino!

\- ¿De que está hablando' - preguntó Flanery.

\- Ya te contaré - respondió May.

La nave se alejó de ellas a una gran velocidad. May oyó pasos y cuando se giró vio a Brendan seguido de un anciano.

\- ¡May!, ¿estas bien? - preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, aunque esa mujer del equipo Magma era muy fuerte, de no ser pro Flanery no sé que habría pasado

\- Yo tampoco pude con Magno - dijo Brendan avergonzado - El viejo tuvo que echarme una mano

\- El viejo te está escuchando - dijo el anciano golpeando a Brendan en la cabeza con su bastón - Para ti soy señor Moore

\- Oiga, eso duele - dijo Brendan mientras las chicas se reían.

\- Vamos a pueblo Lavacalda - dijo el señor Moore - Sus pokemon necesitan descansar

Los cuatro bajaron por la ladera del monte cenizo hacia pueblo Lavacalda. Brendan iba charlando con Flanery a cerca de su entrenamiento mientras que May los miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Ese es tu abuelo? - preguntó Brendan.

\- Sí

\- ¿Y el tambien puede hacer megaevolucionar a su thyplosion?

\- ¿Qué?, no, thyplosion no puede megaevolucionar -dijo Flanery - El que puede megaevolucionar es su houndoom

\- Genial, ¿Crees que tu abuelo pueda entrenarme? - preguntó el chico.

\- No lo se, deberías preguntárselo a él

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a pueblo lavacalda. Brendan y May fueron al centro pokemon para curar a sus equipos mientras que Flanery y su abuelo iban a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Si de verdad quieres que te tome como aprendiz ven al gimnasio cuando tus pokemon estén en buenas condiciones, pero no tardes demasiado - dijo Flanery y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó May a sus espaldas - Si no tienes planes podríamos entrenar juntos

Brendan se giró y vio que la chica estaba dándole la espalda mientras recogía sus pokeball de una bandeja.

\- Lo siento May, voy a entrenar con alguien más - dijo Brendan.

El chico salió apresuradamente del centro pokemon, no quería llegar demasiado tarde a donde el viejo, si se tardaba mucho tal vez no lo tomaría como aprendiz. Además no sabía si May había visto su despedida con Flanery y no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica en caso de que si lo hubiera hecho.

Brendan llegó al gimnasio y entró. Dentro había una gran cantidad de vapor y la temperatura ascendió muchos grados. El chico avanzó casi a ciegas hasta que llegó a una gran sala. Lo primero que vio fue a Flanery. La chica estaba corriendo descalza sobre carbones al rojo vivo mientras su camerupt iba a su lado.

\- Veo que si viniste - dijo el viejo - ¿De verdad quieres entrenar aquí?

\- Sí señor - dijo Brendan con más seguridad de la que sentía.

\- Bien, en ese caso comencemos


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ¡Megaevoluciona!**

Brendan cayó al suelo junto a sceptile, su pokemon inicial había evolucionado mientras se entrenaban con el abuelo de Flannery. El anciano los había estado entrenando durante una semana y no les había dado descanso.

\- ¡Levántense! - ordenó el anciano - el que no termine el entrenamiento no cenara

Brendan no protestó, sabía que el anciano lo iba enserio. El chico se levantó con dificultad y su pokemon se levantó junto a él. Ambos comenzaron a andar y luego a correr. Los carbones del suelo, el vapor de agua que apenas dejaba ver nada y el sofocante calor que había en el interior del gimnasio habían dejado de ser una molestia, el verdadero problema era el agotamiento. A lo largo de la semana que llevaba entrenando con el anciano apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su terquedad, no se iba a rendir, no hasta que el anciano le enseñara la técnica de la megaevolución.

\- ¡Más rápido! - dijo el anciano sentado en una silla en lo alto.

Brendan aumento la velocidad y comenzó a saltar y esquivar los obstáculos de madera que había a lo largo de la pista por la que estaba corriendo mientras las pesas que llevaba en los brazos, piernas y torso tiraban de él hacia abajo. A su lado sceptile hacía lo mismo que el, el chico no se había percatado, pero ambos hacían exactamente los mismos movimientos.

\- Ha progresado mucho, en una semana han hecho lo que yo en dos meses - le dijo Flannery a su abuelo - Están perfectamente sincronizados, ¿Crees que ya están preparados?

\- No lo se querida - le respondió su abuelo mientras examinaba los ejercicios del muchacho con ojo crítico - Están muy sincronizados, pero... hay algo, no se que pero hay algo extraño

\- Pero deberían intentarlo ¿no crees?

\- Si... supongo que deberían intentarlo, trae al chico

Flannery le hizo señas a Brendan. El chico fue hacía donde estaban la chica y su abuelo, se veía agotado y había perdido peso. Brendan Estaba sudando profusamente pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer ahora viejo? - preguntó el chico.

\- Toma - dijo el anciano entregando un brazalete con una piedra como la de Flanney y otro con una piedra diferente - Ponle este a tu sceptile y ponte el otro, es hora de que lo intentes

Brendan se puso su brazalete y le colocó el otro a sceptile, en ese momento se sintió como si él y su pokemon estuvieran unidos, como si fueran un solo ser separado en dos cuerpos.

\- Esto se siente extraño - dijo Brendan - Creo que me estpy mareando

\- Tranquilo - dijo el viejo aunque parecía un poco nervioso - debe ser el cansancio, ahora toca la piedra activadora de tu brazalete

Brendan hizo lo que el viejo le había indicado, tocó la piedra que había en su brazalete. En ese momento se sintió aún más conectado con sceptile y varias estelas de luz surgieron de las piedras y se juntaron. En ese momento Brendan sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, las estelas de luz perdieron la sincronización y el muchacho salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared quedando inconsciente .

Brendan abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y sentía el cuerpo pesado. "¿Qué demonios pasó?" pensó el chico. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el muchacho se sentó. Estaba en un cuarto blanco de hospital. Al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba estaba Flanery dormida en un sofá. "¿Qué demonios pasó?" volvió a preguntarse. Brendan intentó bajarse de la cam, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. El ruido que había causado despertó a la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? - preguntó Flannery aún somnolienta restregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

\- Estoy admirando el reluciente suelo de este lugar - gruño Brendan con sarcasmo.

\- Que gracioso - dijo Flannery - Ni al borde de la muerte dejas tu sarcasmo a un lado

\- No estoy al borde de la muerte, ahora, por favor ayúdame a levantarme

Flannery se agachó y pasó uno de los brazos de Brendan por sobre sus hombros y ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie. Luego lo hizo sentarse en la cama y ella volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó Brendan.

\- Intentaste megaevolucionar a tu sceptile y... te desmayaste a la mitad de la megaevolución, ¿Tienes idea de que dia es hoy?

\- ¿Sábado?, recuerdo que el intento de megaevolución fue el viernes, no puede haber pasado mucho tiempo

\- No, no es sábado, es viernes, has pasado una semana en cama

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¡una semana!, eso no es desmayarse, ¡eso es estar en coma! - exclamó Brendan sorprendido - ¿Que me hicieron para que estuviera una semana en cama?

\- Parece que el entrenamiento fue muy duro - dijo Flannery - hiciste un entrenamiento pensado para durar un par de meses en una sola semana

\- El viejo nunca dijo que debía durar un par de meses, el solo decía que siguiera haciéndolo

\- Esto... si, el quiere hablar contigo, debo ir a decirle que ya estas despierto

La chica salió de la habitación dejando a Brendan solo. "Una semana" pensó, "¿Que habrá pasado en ese tiempo?". En ese momento la puerta se abrió y sacó a Brendan de sus pensamientos. Era el señor Moore, pero no estaba acompañado por Flanery, si no que venía solo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras chico?

\- Solo un poco cansado, dentro de nada estaré listo para volver al entrenamiento - respondió Brendan.

\- Mira chico, tengo que decirte algo, pero no te lo tomes a mal - dijo el viejo.

Brendan se percató por un momento de que se veía cansado y no parecía muy feliz porque él hubiera despertado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No voy a andarme con rodeos - dijo el viejo - No eres capaz de usar la megaevolución

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Brendan extrañado - Flanery tampoco podía hacerlo hasta hace poco, lo único que necesito es entrenar más

\- No, mi nieta no lograba megaevolucionar porque ella y su camerupt no estaban sincronizados, por el contrario sceptile y tú tienen una conexión muy fuerte y están perfectamente sincronizados, el problema es que simplemente no puedes hacerlo

\- ¿Como que no puedo?

\- Eso es algo que ni yo se, mira chico, la mega evolución es aún un misterio - dijo el viejo - En una región no muy lejana hay un profesor que se dedica a estudiarla, según los resultados de sus estudios no todos son capaces de hacer la megaevolución

\- Pues no necesito eso para ser mejor - exclamó Brendan - Puedo ser el mejor sin usar megaevoluciones

El chico se bajó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su ropa con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero eso no le impidió tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación ayudado por sceptile.

\- ¿Adonde vas chico?, debes descansar

\- He descansado por una semana viejo, no puedo perder más tiempo

Brendan salió del centro pokemon y se dirigió al monte cenizo. Sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su cuerpo comenzó a escalar junto con sus pokemon. "no puedo quedarme atrás, tengo que seguir entrenando" pensaba ,mientras subía por la ladera del monte. De repente el asidero del que estaba agarrado se desprendió y brendan comenzó a caer rodando junto con los pokemon que lo acompañaban. El chico siguió cayendo hasta terminar en un lago de aguas termales. Brendan salió rápidamente de las calientes aguas del lugar y se percató de que estaba en una parte del monte que nunca había visto.

\- ¡Vamos a entrenar chicos! - Exclamó Brendan sacando a sus pokemon de sus pokeball - ¡Vamos a ser los mejores de esta región!


End file.
